Como ¡NO! trabajar en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¡4! ¡En pausa!
by Nexo-D
Summary: Luego de toda esa pesadilla la vida de nuestros cuatro protagonistas se vino abajo. Cuando él único sobreviviente [Axel] de los cuatro regrese puede que las cosas se salgan de control. Pero puede que su regreso y nuevas caras conocidas sean lo que haga falta para desvelar los secretos y mentiras. [Cuarta temporada] [Fanservice explicito] [Gore leve] [En pausa]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

 **[Axel]**

Pánico aumentando, el corazón latiendo más y más rápido en lo que los segundos del reloj se ven avanzar más y más lentos. El foco de la linterna iluminando todo frente a sus ojos, moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando a los enemigos que tenía que ahuyentar. Se encontraba en medio atento a cualquier movimiento en las cercanías, vigilando el ropero como las dos puertas a sus lados listo para cualquier ataque de sus pesadillas.

 **Axel: . . . ¿Hmph?**

Apunto su linterna a la puerta derecha donde la figura de su viejo amigo ahora el cual era un pollo con ese aspecto demoniaco le observaba desde la puerta entreabierta. Disparo fugazmente con el flash de su linterna ahuyentándole escuchando sus fuertes pisadas. Sin embargo su paz no duro ya que la figura de un conejo igual de destrozado se poso en la puerta izquierda, era su hijo o al como una extraña versión de pesadilla del mismo.

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

Hizo lo mismo y logro hacerle retroceder, sin embargo a sus espaldas sintió un extraño sonido. Era similar al de una dentadura cerrándose y abriéndose una y otra vez como si fuese un muñeco. Con algo de incomodidad se giro a su cama encontrándose con dos pequeñas versiones de su amigo el oso a las cuales ahuyento igual que a los otros, con su linterna. Suspiro con calma y se sintió por lo menos un poco más seguro ahora que se habían alejado.

 **Axel: ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? S-Se que es mi culpa… pero esto es demasiado**

Escucho el sonido de las puertas de su armario abrirse y su calma se esfumo como la sensación de seguridad cuando recordó al más peligroso de todos, el zorro. Se giro rápidamente apuntando con su linterna al armario el cual se encontraba vació ¿A dónde había ido? Estuvo a punto de volear en dirección a los lados pero una mano metálica le tomo del cuello, alzándolo al aire y provocando al estar atrapado que dejara caer su linterna, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su viejo amigo.

 **Axel: . . . D-Deténganse…**

Dejo salir con algo de dificultad al estar siendo asfixiado e intento zafarse, pero el zorro era mucho más fuerte que él y lo demostraba con la fuerza que empleaba al sujetarle. Ya no tenía su linterna, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Balanceo el garfio de su otra mano en el aire en lo que salía esa risa digna de un psicópata de película de terror y se clavo directo en su mandíbula, el filo del garfio atravesó y salió por encima de su lengua atravesándole totalmente. La sangre comenzó a brotar a chorros de la comisura de sus labios, había perdido, estaba muerto.

 **[Laura]**

La joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba con audífonos cubriendo sus oídos mientras pasaba a través de las calles en plena mañana. Luego de recorrer un par finalmente llego a una enorme que destacaba sobre el resto de las demás en sus alrededores la cual seguía sin creer perteneciera a su amigo. Guardo los audífonos y toco el timbre varias veces limitándose a esperar, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba a contestar la puerta.

 **Laura: Oh ¿Crees que puedes salvarte encerrándote en tu casa?**

Rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un juego de llaves, luego de buscar entre las muchas que se hallaban en ese juego finalmente encontró la que buscaba. La introdujo en la cerradura y sin más o si quiera preocuparse por darle un susto de muerte se introdujo en el enorme hogar. Le llamo por su nombre varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que se dispuso a buscar y buscar a su amigo hasta que finalmente le hallo.

 **Laura: No puede ser ¿Otra vez?...**

Y nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación tumbado frente a su cama de piernas abrazadas en esa mirada sombría y pérdida, temblando como una gelatina. Un líquido negro chorreaba de uno de sus ojos. Le dejo allí pues ya sabía sobre que intentar despertar a Axel de ese estado no era una opción pues se ponía como loco si siquiera te atrevías a tocarle por error.

Bajo nuevamente al ala principal del gigantesco hogar y se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero se detuvo y observo directamente a la puerta cuando escucho el sonido del timbre. Se aproximo a la puerta y a costa de que no fuera su propia casa abrió. Encontrándose con sus otros dos amigos los cuales con una expresión de sorpresa le saludaron con la mano.

 **Emilio: Laura ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Laura: Vine por un café ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?**

 **CJ: Venimos a pedirle azúcar a Axel para el café…**

 **Laura: ¿Y?...**

 **Emilio: Y el café…**

 **Laura: ¿Y?...**

 **CJ: Las tazas…**

 **Laura: Solo pasen de una vez…**

 **Ambos: ¡Yei!**

Ambos entraron con sus manos en el aire y dieron vueltas como idiotas pasando junto a su amiga, al llegar a la mesa del salón tomaron asiento y esperaron a la líder. Luego de unos minutos en que se preparaba el café, finalmente los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa con una taza de café frente a cada uno, los otros dos no tardaron en preguntar por el faltante.

 **Emilio: ¿Y Axel?**

 **Laura: . . .**

 **CJ: ¿De nuevo? Mierda…**

 **Emilio: Ya es la tercera vez en la misma semana, menuda locura**

 **Laura: ¿Aún no tenemos nada?**

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y dieron un sorbo a sus tazas en lo que la castaña suspiraba y ponía su mano sobre la mesa jugando con sus dedos, sin siquiera darle un sorbo a su café. Desconocían totalmente al chico que se encontraba sobre su habitación totalmente, lo único que tenían hasta el momento era algo sobre un pasado militar y que fue guardia de seguridad en una famosa y gran pizzería que últimamente estaba siendo un gran éxito en la ciudad.

 **Laura: No tenemos nada, sea quien haya sido su jefe en el pasado es bueno ocultando datos. Ya no tengo idea de como podremos arreglar su problema de pesadillas…**

 **Emilio: Corrección, no teníamos nada… la respuesta llego a mi cara**

 **Laura: ¿La encontraste?**

 **Emilio: No, literalmente llego a mi cara**

En ese momento Emilio comenzó a recordar como en esa misma mañana en la cual se hallaba por el pórtico de su casa como todas las mañanas en busca el periódico. En eso el repartidor arrojo el periódico directamente a su cara causando que cayera al suelo. Se levanto rápidamente y agito el puño en alto amenazando al chico que se alejaba en su bicicleta y hubiera seguido allí de no ser por lo que se encontró en uno de los anuncios, el cual ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa frente al grupo el cual observaba el anuncio.

 **Laura: ¿Y esto de que nos sirve?**

 **CJ: Si, es el anuncio de una pizzería de niños ¿Qué tiene de especial?**

 **Emilio: El trabajo en está pizzería antes de conocernos por un tiempo. Pero se quemo y nunca se supo que paso exactamente en ese lugar, si lo llevamos a ese lugar…**

 **Laura: Nos contara algo sobre sus pesadillas… ¡Es perfecto!**

 **CJ: ¿Y cómo lo convencemos de ir a esa pizzería? Apenas sale si no es por amenaza tuya**

 **Emilio: Laura ¿Mañana es tú cumpleaños? ¿Cierto?**

 **Laura: Si ¿Recordaron comprarme un regalo verdad?**

 **Ambos: Si…**

 **Laura: Porque sino…**

 **Emilio: Ya lo sabemos, sacaras tu escopeta y nos apuntaras. Ese no es el punto ¿No te prometió ir a tu cumpleaños? ¿Y si lo celebraras en esta pizzería?**

 **Laura: Hmm… ya veo por donde vas…**

Y así continuaron la conversación planeando que palabras usarían para lograr convencer al extraño de su amigo para ir a la pizzería. El anuncio era bastante llamativo y grande, una portaba de esa tal banda que se estaba haciendo tan popular últimamente. En la que se encontraban cuatro chicos al pie de un cartel que ponía "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" y un cartel más llamativo sobre el mismo que a pesar de estar en inglés entendieron perfectamente "Nueva generación+".

 **[Axel]**

La alarma de su reloj digital anunció las seis AM y finalmente pudo salir de ese estado de trance en el que se encontraba. Parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto del suelo, paso su mano por su ojo y al tener ese líquido negro entre sus dedos dejo salir un suspiro pesado, al parecer había perdido y por ende había terminado nuevamente en ese estado tan lamentable. Sin más se fue directo y por el pasillo finalmente logro llegar uno de los baños de la casa.

 **Axel: . . . Ugh…**

Limpió su rostro rápidamente con el agua del grifo y se observo frente al espejo, limpió como si no hubiera pasado nada hace tan solo unas horas. Finalmente se dispuso a bajar por un poco de café para mantenerse despierto un rato más, al llegar al ala principal terminando de bajar las escaleras se encontró con sus tres amigos en la mesa los cuales le saludaron alegremente como si estar a las seis de la mañana invadiendo su casa fuera normal.

 **Axel: ¿Qué hacen en mi casa?**

 **Ambos: Nos abrió Laura**

 **Axel: ¿Y cómo entraste tú Laura?**

 **Laura: Use mis copias de llaves**

 **CJ: ¿Por qué tienes una copia de las llaves de nuestras casas?...**

 **Laura: Así les recuerdo que no se podrán esconder de mí si me hacen enojar**

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa "inocente" en el rostro cerrando sus ojos en lo que sus los otros dos solo se limitaban a observarle con los ojos entrecerrados. Axel rodo sus ojos y se encamino en dirección a la silla libre de la mesa, tomo asiento en lo que depositaban una taza de café frente y la tomaba entre sus manos, en eso observo como sus tres amigos tenían sus vistas clavadas en él.

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Emilio: Cuéntaselo Laura**

 **Laura: Axel ¿Recuerdas que prometiste venir a mi cumpleaños?**

 **Axel: A cambio de no darte un regalo, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?**

 **Laura: Iremos a comer a un lugar muy conocido…**

 **Axel: ¿No será en tu casa?**

 **Laura: No, será en esa famosa pizzería "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"…**

La taza resbaló de sus manos temblorosas y el contenido se derramo por casi toda la mesa, por lo que en ese momento los tres se observaron completamente extrañados debido a la reacción de su cuarto amigo el cual parecía haberse perdido de la realidad por unos segundos antes de lograr por lo menos articular una palabra nuevamente. Finalmente logro recomponerse y observo a sus tres y actualmente más grandes amigos directamente, con una expresión vacía.

 **Axel: ¡No pienso ir!**

 **Emilio: ¿Y por qué no?**

 **Laura: ¡Es cierto! Me lo has prometido…**

Suspiro con pesadez enfrentando las miradas de extrañeza de sus amigos. Dio un vistazo a ese tan lindo anuncio en el periódico, esos definitivamente eran sus tres viejos amigos, con su hijo Fonnie, aparentemente se habían vuelto las estrellas de la pizzería en esos tres meses. Una idea vino a su cabeza y finalmente, a regañadientes decidió aceptar solo por que se lo había prometido a Laura y luego de dejar salir un suspiro de resignación entono sus palabras.

 **Axel: Ugh… está bien, voy a ir a tú cumpleaños en esa pizzería. Pero que quede claro que a partir de ahora no pienso comprarte nada como regalo…**

 **Laura: Por mi perfecto, en ese caso ya nos vamos y te dejaremos prepararte~**

Sus tres amigos se levantaron de la mesa con un aire victorioso y luego de sonreírle, se largaron de la misma manera en la que llegaron. Sin siquiera dejarle acompañarles, solo se largaron y usaron al cerrar ese juego de llaves que tenía la castaña, tendría que pensar seriamente en cambiar otra vez la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, finalmente se levanto al momento en que escucho los pasos alejándose y se fue directo a la cocina en busca de algo para al menos limpiar el desastre que había hecho con su café en la mesa.

 **Axel: Veamos… ¿Hmph?**

Luego de rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la alacena encontró un trapo que serviría para quitar y dejando salir un suspiro estuvo a punto de retirarse de la cocina. Pero antes de salir desvió la vista hacía un par de sobres que había sobre su mesa acumulados. La mayoría eran cuentas y cosas que no tenían mucha importancia, pero una sobre el resto destacaba debido a que tenía una firma que juraría haber visto en alguna parte anteriormente.

 **Axel: ¿Y esto?...**

Tomo el sobre en sus manos dejando el trapo a un lado y lo abrió, lo rompió en el proceso pero no le importo, pues lo que si le importaba obviamente era su contenido. Debía admitir que la letra no se parecía en nada alguna a la de sus amigos más cercanos, y luego de recorrer un poco más entre toda la información finalmente encontró el nombre del remitente, era de Katy. Pensó por un corto momento en dejarla allí y ni molestarse en leerla, pero se lo debía por todo lo que había hecho.

 _ **Hey Axel**_

 _ **¿Cómo va todo? Supongo que estarás más que bien, no a todo el mundo le dejo una mansión para él solo. Solo espero que mantengas mi anterior casa limpia y no te preocupes, yo pagare la mayoría de las cuentas, no te deje mi casa para que luego la pierdas por no poder mantenerla. A mis padres no les importa pero dicen querer conocerte ¿Tal vez algún día puedas venir no? Francia es bastante bonito aunque aún no domino bien el idioma pero al menos lo intento. Espero que a tus amigos no les moleste que te deje la casa a ti solo, pero ellos siempre fueron bastante… ya sabes, destructivos.**_

 _ **Cuando pueda haré lo posible por pasarme por allí aunque lo de que vengas lo dicen en serio, además me daría mucha gracia verte tratando de hablar francés ¿Tú ya estuviste en Francia? Creo que me dijiste que si. Pero bueno, aún no nos podemos quedar en un lugar fijo por lo que no tenemos internet. Mi madre dice que se está muriendo pero siempre exagera, en fin… espero poder volverte a ver algún día.**_

 _ **PD: Si aceptas lo de venir puede que en la próxima no salga sola.**_

Dio la vuelta al sobre, causando que su contenido restante cayera sobre la mesa. Se trataba de una pequeña foto en la cual se podía ver a la chica en cuestión, junto a sus padres aparentemente muy feliz frente a la conocida torre de Francia, dejo la carta sobre la foto y finalmente se dio vuelta con la vista clavada en la puerta de entrada a su hogar desde la cocina.

 **Axel: A lo mejor en otro mundo…**

Dijo para luego retirarse de la cocina, tomo un par de cosas y luego de arreglarse salió de su nuevo hogar para finalmente alejarse del mismo, perdiéndose en la distancia. Si iba a regresar a ese lugar se aseguraría de que nadie pudiese reconocerle. Tal vez era una mala idea, pero por alguna razón, ese día tomo la decisión de regresar, a ese lugar en el que sus pesadillas comenzaron.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas!**

 **Probablemente este sea el capítulo que más tiempo me ha llevado hacer… diablos. Bueno, para bien o para mal lo cierto es que la historia está teniendo cierto desgaste… pero supongo que eso pasa con todo lo bueno ¿No es así? Es como paso con la saga "Dark souls", incluso si tercera entrega es buena… pero eso no quita el hecho de que es más de lo mismo.**

 **En fin, los únicos anuncios importantes que tengo para dar son unos pocos. Lo primero es que a partir de este momento el horario de actualización de esta historia serán los lunes… eso significa una vez por semana cada lunes asique la próxima semana estará la continuación. En cuando al "Five nights at Freddy's ¡Doujinshi!" serán los viernes.**

 **El segundo aviso que debo dar es que se hará una limpieza del perfil, eso quiere decir que todas las historias que están en hiatus y no se continuaran se borraran luego de actualizar esta IP. Y lo último es que probablemente luego de la temporada cuatro me ponga a trabajar en nuevas ideas en lo que mi compañero se toma un descanso, pero eso es ha futuro.**

 **Pido disculpas a la gente que probablemente se moleste por mi tardanza, pero si pueden ser lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar a otros escritores que se toman un año ¿Pueden hacer lo mismo conmigo no es así? Ya pueden tener claro que esta historia tendrá final, asique no se quedaran con ese miedo a que pueda quedar en hiatus como las otras.**

 **¡Pero! No todo es tan malo… hoy no responderé comentarios porque estoy agotado y quiero ir a descansar. Sin embargo, comenzare un pequeño juego ¿Recuerdan el perfil de Facebook que está en mi perfil de FanFiction? Pues, si tienen una cuenta en esa página les recomiendo que con toda confianza agreguen mi perfil. Cada semana mientras se trabaje en el capítulo hare una publicación aleatoria y dependiendo de la cantidad de apoyo que reciba se subirá contenido de la historia en mi perfil para aumentar el hype y aliviar la espera de los próximos episodios. Solo si están de acuerdo con la idea… claro.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo… si alguno se pregunta porque tarde tanto, es porque me secuestraron y me obligan a escribir para otros (#Savenexo) (?) Nah, es broma. Solo fue mi falta de ganas de escribir y mi flojera… ya todos me conocen, soy un puto flojo y eso nunca cambiara.**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **[General]**

La castaña se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, jugando con sus pies mientras esperaba a que todos sus amigos estuviesen listos para salir. Solo faltaba el último de los cuatro, el cual se había ido a su cuarto y literalmente se había encerrado, argumentando que no saldría hasta estar "listo" para ir a la fiesta de su amiga, la cual se encontraba esperándole en el ala principal, en cuanto a los dos que también se encontraban esperando, estos se habían aburrido de esperar sentados.

¿Qué se encontraban haciendo para matar el aburrimiento? Pues la castaña solo tuvo que voltear, encontrándose conque ambos se hallaban junto a la ventana del salón principal. El negro miraba al pie de la ventana como su amigo (Emilio) se encontraba levantando y bajando la cortina, en lo que ambos sonreían como completos idiotas, el sonido comenzaba a hacérsele molesto a la castaña, le observo al causante de su molestia con algo de enojo.

 **Laura: Si no dejas eso yo te arrojare por la ventana**

 **Emilio: P-Pero… ugh, bueno. Es solo que se tarda demasiado, ¿Por qué se molesta tanto? Es solo una mierda de cumpleaños**

 **Laura: . . .**

 **Emilio: Quiero decir, un maravilloso cumpleaños para nuestra querida mejor amiga**

 **Laura: No importa el cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas? Solo iremos para descubrir como arreglar todo las pesadillas tan extrañas que tiene, y de paso comer algo**

 **Emilio: Lo sé, me muero de hambre**

El pobre chico sujeto su estomago con sus manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban, en eso el sonido familiar llego a los oídos de ambos. Era el de una computadora iniciando sesión, solo por mera curiosidad ambos voltearon a su origen. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba (CJ) con sus ojos puestos en un pequeño ordenador portátil sobre una mesita. En eso rápidamente (Emilio) fue en su dirección, parando seco a su lado observando como su amigo exploraba el PC de su amigo.

 **Emilio: ¿Tiene juegos?**

 **CJ: Esto no tiene nada, parece recién comprado. Ugh… espera, creo que eh encontrado algo, ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?**

 **Laura: ¿Qué han encontrado?**

 **CJ: Míralo tú misma**

La castaña enfilo y se colocó junto a sus otros dos amigos los cuales observaban la pantalla de ese PC, el cual mostraba a pantalla completa una foto. En todo ese ordenador solo había una mísera y simple foto, sin embargo eso fue lo único que tuvieron que encontrar para tener aún más ganas de descubrir que tanto es lo que oculta su amigo. En la foto se mostraba simplemente a (Axel) junto a otras dos personas, o más bien solo una. Pues no sabían si se podía considerar persona al conejo a los brazos de este, junto a una mujer de cabellos celestes y ¿Enormes orejas de conejo?

 **Laura: ¿Quién es está chica?**

 **CJ: No tengo idea, solo hay fotos con muchas personas… parece que tuvo toda una vida antes de conocernos a nosotros ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con sus pesadillas?**

 **Laura: Se parecen a los de esa pizzería a la que vamos ¿No?...**

 **CJ: Ahora que lo mencionas…**

 **?: No deberían husmear en las cosas de otro sin permiso**

 **Los tres: ¡. . .!**

Una mano cerro de golpe el ordenador, por poco de paso arrancando los dedos del pobre chico el cual apenas tuvo segundos de reaccionar. Los tres observaron algo aterrados como el único de los cuatro que faltaba se encontraba junto a la mesa, con su mano sobre el PC recién cerrado con una mirada la cual demostraba lo poco contento que estaba con las acciones de sus amigos. Los tres se separaron de la mesita rápidamente y observaron a su amigo el cual seguía observándoles con esa mirada poco usual en él.

 **Laura: S-Solo buscábamos juegos para matar el rato…**

 **Axel: ¿Cuánto vieron?**

 **Laura: S-Solo unas pocas fotos… es todo**

 **Axel: Ugh… no importa, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez**

En eso (Emilio) fue el primero en notar que este se encontraba con unas vestimentas muy curiosas pues se encontraba tapado casi totalmente. Utilizaba una gorra y un pañuelo dejando a la vista sus ojos solamente. Además de llevar un enorme abrigo y demás, prácticamente era irreconocible a la simple vista de los demás, la verdadera pregunta para ellos era ¿Por qué? Solo iban a ir a una muy poco usual pizzería a celebrar la fiesta de la castaña, eso solo hizo que despertara más el interés.

 **Emilio: ¿Por qué vas así vestido?**

 **Axel: Estoy algo enfermo y tengo frío**

 **Laura: Pero es demasiada ropa ¿No crees?**

 **Axel: ¿Me has visto cara de nudista? Además si les molesta siempre puedo no ir y simplemente, quedarme aquí en casa**

 **Laura: No importa, solo vámonos**

 **Emilio: ¡Si! Que tengo hambre y te tardaste un siglo**

No sé lo pensaron mucho los tres y rápidamente forzaron a su amigo a salir. En cuestión de solo un par de horas estarían en aquel lugar y con suerte, lograrían desvelar esos misterios que tanto tenía aquel chico que unieron a su grupo. Pero pese a esto, ninguno de los tres puedo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad por el simple hecho de no saber a lo que se enfrentarían en aquel lugar, pero ¿Si solo es una simple pizzería infantil? ¿Cierto? No hay nada a lo que temer.

 **[Axel]**

Pánico, esa era la mejor palabra para describir como se encontraba en esos momentos. Miedo a lo que le aguardaba detrás de esas enormes puertas frente a sus ojos a tan solo unos pocos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, en especial sus manos, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse o en que su mente sucumbiría ante sus pesadillas a plena luz del día, pero eso era imposible para la tan poca buena suerte que tenía últimamente.

Habían llegado a la pizzería hace tan solo unos minutos, minutos que se quedo observando aquel enorme cartel sobre las puertas con el nombre de la pizzería. Eso no era lo que le causo ese estado leve de shock, sino el simpe hecho de ver a sus viejos amigos sobre las letras a modo de logo de la aterradora pizzería. Estaban tan cambiados, pero era imposible no reconocerles a pesar de ese tan buen aspecto nuevo que les habían dado, pensó reiteradas veces en dar una excusa y largarse a la seguridad de su hogar, luego compensaría a la castaña con alguna de sus tonterías.

Una mano se poso en su hombro causando que se sobresaltara unos instantes, por fortuna solo en su izquierda se encontraba su bien amigo (Emilio) el cual había colocado su mano en su hombro. Al poco de eso llegaron sus otros dos amigos colocándose a su derecha, los cuatro se encontraban en plena luz del día observando el enorme cartel, a tan solo unos pasos de aquel lugar.

 **Emilio: ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que fueran a comerte**

 **Axel: Chicos, creo que es hora de que sea honesto con ustedes. La verdad es que no estoy mal ni nada por el estilo, me tape así porque… es mi ex novia la que trabaja en este lugar y quería en lo posible que evitara reconocerme**

 **CJ: ¿Tú ex novia? ¿La chica de esa foto?**

 **Emilio: Eso explica porque actuabas tan raro. Ahora, tengo una pregunta muy importante ¿Es del tipo dominante?**

 **Axel: No tienes ni idea…**

 **Emilio: ¡Perfecta para CJ! ¡Vamos!~**

 **CJ: . . . ¡Hey!**

Emilio comenzó a empujar a los dos para que entrasen a la fuerza mientras sonreía de par en par a tan solo estar unos pocos pasos de su comida. Sin embargo la castaña que se hallaba aún en aquel lugar observando de forma incomoda a las puertas por las que pasaron sus amigos. No sabía como era posible, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir si decidían seguir con ese plan, y a pesar de ello, dejando salir simplemente un suspiro en lo bajo decidió seguirles el paso. Sin tener idea de a lo que se enfrentarían al haber tomado esa decisión.

El ambiente no era nada de otro mundo, era todo lo que se esperaban encontrar en un lugar como ese de hecho. Un amplio ala principal lleno de mesas, con un escenario (Mucho más grande que el que recordaba de la anterior pizzería) algo que no podía negar es que este lugar parecía ser mucho más costoso que sus anteriores lugares de trabajo ¿Les iba mejor? Incluso había más personal a un lado de los ya conocidos animatrónicos trabajando.

 **CJ: Este lugar esta lleno…**

 **Emilio: ¡Chicos! Miren a esos payasos**

Emilio salto señalando al grupo a dos personas que se hallaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, parecían ser empleados recibiendo a los clientes. Pero al ver mejor lograron darse cuenta de que a tan solo unos pasos de ellos se hallaban dos de las estrellas del espectáculo. Un rubio de al parecer una estatura considerable junto a un oso (Lucas) con una cara de mala leche, ambos animando a la gente a pasar a sus mesas, lo gracioso es que mientras el rubio (Facundo) se mostraba alegre y con ánimos recibiendo a las personas, su compañero parecía estar deseando su muerte.

 **Facundo: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!~**

 **Lucas: Que bien…**

 **Facundo: Vamos Lucas, intentar ser más amable…**

 **Lucas: ¿Y para qué? La única razón por la que tenemos clientes es por culpa de los mocosos. ¿O a caso crees que alguien con media neurona vendría a este lugar de mala muerte? Como si fuera a llegar un grupo de cuatro imbéciles como nosotros a este lugar**

Una tos le hizo voltear al oso que se encontraba discutiendo con su compañero, a sus espaldas ese mismo grupo de cuatro que acababa de entrar se hallaban observándoles. Pese a esto, lo que llego a captar al atención de ambos por unos instantes fue el hecho de que uno de los cuatro, estaba un tanto más alejado que los otros tres, detrás observando a otra parte como si quisiera evitarles. Sin más ambos retomaron la compostura y el oso (Lucas) tragándose sus palabras dejo salir un largo y pesado suspiro, en lo que el rubio le daba codazos y le susurraba en voz baja.

 **Facundo: Vamos Lucas, es tu oportunidad de intentar ser amable**

 **Lucas: Ugh… bienvenidos a este mágico lugar lleno de diversión y muchas aventuras para toda la familia ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?**

 **Emilio: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es negro! Encontramos a otro de tus hermanos CJ, pregúntale si podría ser tan amable de darnos un descuento**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

El chico que se hallaba cubierto por sus ropas comenzó a sudar por los nervios mientras rezaba por que se contuviera y no le asesinara por lo que acababa de decir, no podía ¿Verdad? El oso solo con un largo y pesado suspiro se relajo. Estiro su mano señalando para que pasaran a una de las mesas al fondo con cuatro sillas, aunque su cara decía por si sola lo mucho que deseaba que se largaran y dejaran de fastidiarle el día que ya de por si tenía de malas.

 **Lucas: Ahí tienen una jodida mesa, molesten a los meseros…**

 **Emilio: ¿Y el descuento?...**

 **Lucas: ¡Largo mocosos!**

 **Los tres: ¡. . .!**

Los tres se largaron rápidamente a excepción de (Axel) el cual solo se limito a suspirar, aún estaba demasiado nervioso por estar cerca de aquellos dos por lo que rápidamente se alejo de estos, solo limitándose a asentir "agradecido" en lo que tomaba el mismo camino que sus tres amigos con sus pensamientos sumergidos en no llamar demasiado la atención. Paso entre algunas mesas, estas se encontraban llenas de personas, tanto adultos como niños y hasta adolescentes. Se distrajo por un segundo en el cual accidentalmente choco con uno de los meseros, cayendo sentado al suelo, o en su mente llego a pensar que era un mesero, pues al levantar la vista la realidad era otra.

 **Max: Disculpe señor, déjeme ayudarle**

La figura de un zorro apareció frente a sus ojos, tan alto e intimidante como lo recordaba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente acomodo su gorra para evitar ser descubierto, estaba muy atemorizado como para pensar con claridad. Sin embargo tuvo el valor suficiente como para ser lo suficientemente rápido y levantarse, solo para luego negar con la cabeza sin decir nada y pasar sin verle demasiado y caminar rápidamente hasta su mesa, y sin decir nada respecto a lo ocurrido con el resto del grupo se limito a sentarse y relajarse un poco.

 **[General]**

Observo como aquel sujeto se retiraba sin más, negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa correspondiente y sonreía a los clientes. Y uno que solo intentaba ser amable y evitar el meterse en problemas, además de que ese tipo solo se había chocado con este mientras atendía al pedido de sus clientes. En eso estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero se detuvo solo por mero morbo, él se hallaba tan solo a unos pasos, por lo que desde su lugar aprovecho para hacer de las suyas.

 **Max: Veamos quien eres amigo…**

Un pequeño pitido sonó un instante y en su ojo derecho se hizo presente aquella pequeña utilidad a la que todos conocían como escáner facial. Apunto el pequeño punto de su ojo al rostro de aquel extraño sujeto y pese a que iba demasiado cubierto, aquel escáner no fallaría, de eso estaba casi al cien por cien seguro hasta que un pitido más grave anuncio que fue imposible reconocerle, alzo las cejas en alto y encogiéndose de hombros se volteo para retirarse.

 **?: Ese tipo si que es extraño ¿No te parece?**

 **Max: Ugh… ¿Ahora qué quieres?**

Entrecerró sus ojos y en su rostro se podía notar el fastidio del zorro (Max) por tener nuevamente a su acompañante, aquella voz en su cabeza hablándole una vez más como si fuera su amigo. Si ya era un fastidio tener que soportar a esos niños que lanzaban comida y corrían de un lado a otro en su camino destrozándolo todo, esa voz en su cabeza no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Menos ese tono al que se asemejaba su voz, pero mucho más profundo y bajo.

 **?: Solo decía que ese tipo es realmente extraño, mira como va tapado. Podría ser un terrorista, o tal vez un criminal buscado ¿No te resulta extraño que tu escáner fallara?**

 **Max: O quizás solo es un tipo con pésimo gusto en la moda o un inadaptado social…**

En eso noto como un grupo de personas a sus alrededores comenzaban a mirarle extrañados, pues al estar hablando a su propia cabeza segura pensarían que estaba loco o algo por el estilo. Con una tos nerviosa se retiro rápidamente de entre las mesas llenas de personas y aceptando la idea de su otro alter ego finalmente se dirigió a donde estaban sus otros dos amigos. En eso al llegar se cruzo de brazos junto al rubio (Facundo) y observo como un niño se encontraba fastidiando al oso.

 **Niño: ¿Eres un osito cariñosito?**

 **Lucas: Oh, yo te voy a dar tu cariñito…**

 **Ambos: ¡Lucas!**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

El oso estaba a punto de sujeta al niño con sus manos, pero paro en seco cuando las dos voces de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos. Suspiro con pesadez y solo acertó a fulminar con su mirada, en lo que el pobre niño se salía disparado de allí, entendiendo a la perfección que no era buena idea el fastidiar al oso, este se volteo encontrándose con la mirada de sus dos amigos y compañeros, los cuales solo negaban con la cabeza decepcionados.

 **Lucas: ¡Oh vamos! Él se lo busco**

 **Facundo: Y luego te quejas de que te ponen a limpiar…**

 **Lucas: Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con las mesas hoy**

 **Max: Tengo que hablarles de algo importante ¿Ven a ese tipo de allí?**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh ese pendejo!**

 **Max: No, el otro que viene con ese… el que va todo cubierto**

 **Facundo: ¿Tiene frío?... ¿Quizás?**

 **Max: Intenten usar su escáner**

Sus dos compañeros alzaron una ceja ante esto, sin embargo el zorro solo se limito a hacerse a un lado dejándoles el paso. Estos no teniendo nada que perder realizaron lo pedido por el zorro, y en eso se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que efectivamente su escáner daba error y la tarea de reconocer al extraño sujeto les era imposible. En eso regresaron su vista al zorro, el cual a un lado de ellos se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando.

 **Facundo: Tienes razón, no hay datos**

 **Lucas: ¿Y si es un criminal?**

 **Max: Es una opción, eso no lo descarto. Normalmente lo dejaría pasar y lo ignoraría, pero si mal no estoy, podría darnos muy mala imagen tener un criminal cerca de los niños… además fuimos dotados del escáner precisamente para detener posibles criminales**

 **Lucas: ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?**

 **Max: Lo más lógico es que lo interroguemos y saquemos de forma disimulada y pacifica, en caso extremo siempre podemos recurrir al "plan B"**

 **Facundo: Me gusta como piensas…**

En eso los tres hicieron su típica reunión de grupo, formando un circulo cerrado entre los tres para poder susurrar por lo bajo en lo que ideaban el método que usarían en contra de ese criminal, que se había atrevido a poner un pie en su pizzería sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿Eran justicieros?... eso ni de lejos, pero no desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esa para "ajustar cuentas" como ya estaban acostumbrados a su manera.

 **[Axel]**

Observaba a todas partes continuamente, temblando levemente debido a la sensación de terror la cual le daba por el simple hecho de estar allí, tan cerca de su pasado y aquellas horribles memorias las cuales no deseaba revivir, cada segundo allí se arrepentía aún más de haber aceptado. Aquellos tres acompañantes parecieron notar esto, por lo que observándole calmadamente comenzaron en ello a darle motivos para que se relajara, pues luego indagarían a fondo en lo que buscaban.

 **Laura: Tranquilo, es solo una pizzería de niños…**

 **Emilio: Si, ni que fueran a comerte los animatrónicos**

Los cuatro alzaron una ceja al momento en que un grito grupal comenzó a oírse en la distancia, en eso a los pocos segundos de aquello los tres se llevaron un susto de muerte al ver como los dos los cuales lo recibieron junto a un zorro se lanzaban contra (Axel) cayendo sobre este causando a caer un estruendo sonoro. En eso el zorro fue el que se encargo de sostenerle en el suelo mientras que por su parte los otros dos se separaban y lo observaban, aquel sujeto seguía ocultando su rostro y, a pesar de su situación, se mostraba como un niño aterrado, en media pesadilla y deseando que al fin su mal sueño termine, lastima que no sería así en su caso.

 **Max: ¿¡Por qué no tenemos datos de ti!?**

 **Axel: ¡No sé de qué me hablas!**

 **Facundo: ¿Hmph?... ¿Esa voz?...**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **Facundo: Su voz… me es familiar, quítale toda esa porquería de la cara**

 **Axel: ¡NO!**

 **Max: Escucha, tenemos la orden de detener a cualquier sospechoso y tú eres uno, sino te quitas todo eso de la cara para un análisis tendré que aplicar mis métodos y tú no quieres eso…**

 **Axel: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Suéltame!**

 **Max: Ugh… será por las malas**

Abrió sus ojos lleno de terror al ver como el zorro que se encontraba atrapándole y que había sido, uno de los más participes en su pesadilla se encontraba levantando su mano. Observo como en un rápido movimiento su mano era reemplazada por un garfio a través de un especie de mecanismo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver como el garfio descendía hacía su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, siendo victima una vez más del pánico y espero a su final.

Nada, solo un silenció que le hizo erizar todos los pelos de su cuerpo a más no poder, lentamente, abrió sus ojos y observo como ahora el zorro sobre este se encontraba sin expresión alguna, y a su lado los otros dos simplemente le observaban asombrados, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma y en eso se dio cuenta, no iba a matarlo. Había cortado su pañuelo y se había caído su gorra durante el forcejeo, causando así que su rostro por fin fuera revelado a sus tres viejos amigos.

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Lucas: ¿Axel?...**

 **Max: . . . No, de ninguna manera**

 **Axel: H-Hola chicos… cuanto tiempo ¿Eh?...**

 **Max: . . . Te lo advertí**

Los ojos del zorro sufrieron un repentino cambiando, volviéndose totalmente negros y con apenas unas pupilas blancas muy dilatadas visibles. Las pupilas de aquel pobre chaval (Axel) se dilataron al notar como el garfio nuevamente se alzaba al aire, y descendía listo para arremeter y acabar con la vida de aquel pobre diablo, y por mero instinto cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando nuevamente a ese destino que tanto le había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y pese a ya haber aceptado de sobra el hecho de que podría morir tarde o temprano, nada paso nuevamente.

 **?: ¡Max!**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Max: No puedes estar hablando en serio…**

 **Los otros dos: ¡. . .!**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, al igual que los otros tres reconociendo vagamente aquella voz ¿A caso esa era la voz de su hijo? Si, no podría tratarse de otra persona. En eso observo como una figura al parecer apenas un poco más bajo que el zorro se aproximaba a donde se hallaban ambos. Si, pese a los tres meses que transcurrieron desde su despedida no habían cambiado mucho, solo poco en el aspecto físico, pero al parecer actuaban tal cual como los recordaba.

 **Fonnie: ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?**

 **Facundo: Bueno… veras, pensamos que se trataba de un criminal**

 **Fonnie: ¿¡Y pensaban matarlo en público!?**

 **Lucas: ¡No! Conocemos las reglas… es solo que…**

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?**

 **Max: Ugh… míralo tú mismo**

Finalmente le soltó, dejándole caer completamente al suelo en lo que se apartaba y realizaba una pose exagerada, como si estuviera presentando un premio valioso u algo por el estilo. En eso pese a su intento de volver a ocultarse, finalmente termino encontrándose con la mirada de aquel chico al que dejo por meses, el cual dejo su rostro de seriedad con el cual regañaba a su grupo para este mismo ser reemplazado por uno de incredulidad, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma frente a la vista de todos y fuera el único que lo notase.

 **Fonnie: ¿Papá?...**

 **Los tres (Nuevos): ¿¡Papá!?**

 **Axel: E-Es… una larga historia…**

 **Fonnie: Chicos ¿Podrían retirarse?...**

 **Max: Por mi perfecto, pero te aseguro que si lo encuentro para cuando regrese no quedara ni un solo pedazo de él…**

 **Fonnie: Max-…**

 **Max: Fonnie, te quiero como a un hermano… pero no pienso tolerar esta mierda una vez más. Le eh sido bastante claro ese día y no pienso cambiar de idea, te quiero fuera para cuando vuelva… tienes suerte de tener a tu hijo salvándote el pellejo una vez más**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Max: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes nada para decirme? ¿Me tienes miedo? Pues haces bien en tenerlo, me vale cuantos "amiguitos" tengas en este lugar, ten en cuenta que nadie me impedirá hacerte trizas con mis propias manos… esto te lo aseguro, adiós viejo "amigo"**

El zorro guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y observo de forma severa al pobre diablo en el suelo mientras le daba la espalda y le observaba por una última vez. Había sido demasiado seco y directo, no podía creer lo diferente que se veía desde su muerte. Por su parte, sus tres amigos, el grupo de los tres que aún se encontraban en la mesa observando todo seguían sin poder llegar por lo menos a procesar todo ¿Hijo? ¿Y por qué ese animatrónico lo trataba tan mal? En ese momento no sabían como hilar todos los cabos sueltos, en eso todos notaron como el conejo bajaba su mirar y se limitaba a hablar secamente a sus otros dos compañeros restantes.

 **Fonnie: Chicos, por favor…**

 **Lucas: ¿Estas seguro?**

 **Facundo: ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Fonnie: Necesito hablar a solas con mi padre ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Ambos: De acuerdo…**

 **Axel: F-Fonnie, ahora estoy con mis amigos y…**

 **Fonnie: Solo serán unos minutos… tomaremos una mesa del fondo y luego podrás regresar ¿O es qué no puedes sentarte a conversar y a tomar algo con tu propio hijo? Por favor, te extrañe…**

 **Axel: Yo… ugh, de acuerdo… pero solo serán unos minutos**

 **Fonnie: Gracias, sígueme**

 **Axel: Esperen aquí ustedes, y no vayan a hacer una tontería ¿Vale?**

 **Los tres: ¡Entendido!**

El conejo no le dio ni un respiro, sin previo aviso le levanto del suelo y comenzó a llevarle a rastras, no tardaron mucho en tomar asiento en una de las mesas más alejadas del ala, quedando bastante lejos del grupo de los tres que observaban como estos dos se alejaban. En eso el conejo sin mediar una sola palabra tomo asiento y con un gesto de su mano, invito a su padre a tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa, este soltando un suspiro por lo bajo y controlando sus nervios, tomo asiento.

 **[General]**

Los tres observaron como su amigo (Axel) era llevado por ese conejo ¿Qué demonios había pasado y que demonios traían esos tres con él? Bueno, después de todo su verdadero motivo para ir a ese lugar era desentrañar los misterios de su amigo, incluso si este no lo deseaba así. La castaña hizo al momento en que se cercioro de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos (Axel) un chasquido de dedos, captando la atención de sus otros dos amigos.

 **Laura: Es nuestra oportunidad**

 **Emilio: P-Pero ¿Y la comida?...**

 **Laura: ¡No hemos venido por eso! Es nuestra mejor oportunidad para descubrir lo que le pasa y, con suerte podremos ver como solucionar el problema de sus pesadillas**

 **Emilio: Y comer algo…**

 **CJ: ¡Emilio! Ugh… está bien ¿Por dónde comenzamos?**

 **Laura: Esos tres de antes… parecen conocerlo de algún lado, sería un buen punto de partida ¡De acuerdo! Nos dividiremos y hablaremos con esos tres locos, son nuestra mejor opción… si somos lo suficientemente persuasivos seguro acabamos averiguando algo**

 **Emilio: ¡Yo iré a preguntar a ese rubio!**

 **Laura: ¿Seguro qué no vas a ir con él solo porque se fue a la cocina?...**

 **Emilio: ¡Para nada! Aunque si por casualidad me invitara a una pizza gratis mientras me habla, si sería de mala educación rechazar una invitación tan formal…**

 **Laura: Ugh… CJ, tu ve a preguntarle al oso**

 **CJ: ¿¡Es por qué soy negro!?**

 **Los otros dos: Si…**

 **CJ: Racistas…**

 **Laura: Eso me deja a mí con el zorro… bien, hagámoslo**

 **Los otros dos: ¡Si!**

Los tres alzaron sus puños al aire, decididos a descubrir la verdad que ocultaba tanto su amigo y en eso los otros dos se alejaron rápidamente en busca de sus objetivos, dejando sola a la castaña, con algo de preocupación dirigió su mirada a un pequeño bar que había en aquel ala. Allí se hallaba, en uno de los banquillos, aquel zorro de gran tamaño con la vista fija en un vaso vació, amenazante, y eso quedaba algo corto para describir su aspecto a simple vista, pese a su aspecto amigable, en su mirada se podía notar que no deseaba ve a nadie en esos momentos, trago saliva y finalmente con todo el valor que logro reunir, comenzó a obligar a sus pies a mover a su objetivo.

El primero en llegar a su objetivo fue nada más ni nada menos que (Emilio) el cual sin avisar, ni por lo menos molestarse en leer el cartel que prohibía el paso a la cocina a los que no fuera empleado o algún tipo de técnico contratado. Al entrar, observo como frente a una mesa en medio de la sala se encontraba moldeando una masa aquel rubio (Facundo) que vio en su anterior encuentro. Y con algo de incomodidad se acerco, pues al parecer otras dos chicas rubias se hallaban allí y al notar su presencia le observaron extrañadas mientras se aproximaba al rubio que seguía centrado en hacer su obra culinaria, al menos así era hasta que (Emilio) toco su hombro para llamarle.

 **Emilio: Oye…**

 **Facundo: ¿Hmph?... ¿Q-Qué? Oh, te debes de haber confundido. Lo siento niño, no se permite el paso a estas áreas a los que no son empleados del lugar, reglas de la casa**

 **Emilio: Lo sé… pero quería hablar contigo**

 **Facundo: ¿Conmigo? ¡Oh! Entiendo… bueno, te daré un autógrafo pero luego debes salir de aquí y esperar a que comience el espectáculo en unas horas…**

 **Emilio: ¡No eh venido por eso! Eh venido por Axel…**

 **Facundo: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Emilio: Seré breve contigo, no quiero molestarte más de la cuenta. Mi amigo sufre pesadillas y al parecer tienen cierta relación con este lugar… y se nota que ustedes lo conocen, quiero entender que es lo que le da tanto miedo y por qué… ¿Sabes algo?**

 **Facundo: Yo no sé nada… por favor, retírate y respeta las reglas**

 **Emilio: ¡Vamos! No me hagas esto… solo busco respuestas**

El rubio regreso a lo suyo y las otras dos se observaron y estuvieron a punto de decir algo para que se largara y dejara en paz al pobre. Sin embargo este desprevenidamente volvió a tomarle con sus manos por los hombros para que dejara de cocinar e ignorarle, sin embargo este se llevo un gran y sorpresivo susto cuando este había cambiado sus ojos por unos totalmente negros, emitiendo uno de sus gritos de máquina para hacerle retroceder, sin embargo este reacciono y sostuvo al chico, al menos logro evitar que tropezara por el susto.

 **Facundo: Lo siento… ¿El no te ha dicho nada?**

 **Emilio: N-No… ¿Por qué?**

 **Facundo: Si el no te ha dicho nada es porque prefiere que no sepas nada, y es mejor así. Mira, él es mi amigo tanto como el tuyo, sino quiere decirte lo que paso yo no lo haré ¿Vale?**

 **Emilio: Dios… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?**

 **Facundo: Vamos, anímate… ¿Quieres una pizza recién salida del horno? Eso te animara**

 **Emilio: Supongo que no estaría mal, me muero de hambre con toda esta investigación**

Estiro su mano a una caja de pizza que se encontraba abierta, no pensó que fuera a pasar nada por darle una probada a aquel chico, seguro se deleitaría con su gran obra. Tomo la rebanada y con un aire de confianza y seguridad se la entrego, (Emilio) alzando una ceja mientras observaba el trozo y con algo de duda en su rostro, observo una vez más al rubio el cual asentía con una sonrisa, solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco, y su rostro se contrajo tanto como si acabara de darle la mordida a un jodido limón, mientras que (Facundo) se colocaba en una pose exagerada.

 **Facundo: ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de mi creación?**

 **Emilio: N-Nunca más en la vida…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué?...**

 **Emilio: ¡Esto es un asco! ¿Cómo es que no has matado a alguien con esto?... por dios, si todas las pizzas en este lugar son así, no me sorprendería que se fuera a la bancarrota**

 **Las otras dos: ¡. . .!**

 **Facundo: . . . Te mato**

 **Emilio: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Nadie insulta mi comida! ¡TE MATO!**

 **Emilio: ¡. . .! ¡E-Espera! ¿N-No éramos amigos?...**

 **Facundo: ¡Comienza a correr pequeño engendro! ¡Y más vale que ni se te ocurra venir aquí en la noche o te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno!**

En ese momento, podría haber jurado que veía el infierno reflejado en los mismos ojos de aquel él cual hace tan solo unos segundos acababa de invitarle a una pizza ¿Cuál era su problema? Su pizza era realmente mala, no lo medito más y escuchando sus palabras se largo tan rápido como un rayo para no regresar, en lo posible jamás. Mientras que el rubio suspiraba molesto y regresaba con las pizzas mientras la polluela Toy se colocaba a su lado dándole unas palmadas en su brazo, para que finalmente luego de unos segundos se relajara finalmente.

El primer intento por parte de (Emilio) fue un completo fracaso, pero aún tenían dos intentos más, el segundo en llegar a su objetivo fue (CJ) el cual logro luego de buscar un rato dando vueltas a ese oso que los había recibido en la puerta. Este se hallaba gruñendo por lo bajo mientras estaba en su tediosa tarea de limpiar el desastre de los mocosos que dejaban su comida por el suelo, aunque en cierto modo les comprendía, pues la comida de su amigo era un asco, no soportaba tener como su tarea bajo el escenario hacer de conserje ¿Para qué tantos empleados entonces? Maldecía a todos sus jefes por sus adentros, tanto al que tenían en la pizzería como los de arriba.

 **CJ: Disculpe, señor**

 **Lucas: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?**

 **CJ: Pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas…**

 **Lucas: ¡Oh! Tú eres ese que estaba con el pendejo… si ¿Qué necesitas?**

 **CJ: Bueno, verás… yo y los otros dos somos sus mejores amigos. Y al parecer hay algo que le está haciendo la vida imposible con sus pesadillas, creemos que tiene que ver con este lugar…**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .!**

 **CJ: ¿No tiene idea de que puede tener?**

 **Lucas: Lo siento… pero yo no sé nada, no puedo ayudarte**

 **CJ: ¡Oh vamos! Tú debes saber algo… vamos, ayuda a un hermano**

 **Lucas: ¡. . .! No soy tu hermano**

 **CJ: ¿Qué dices? ¡Somos hermanos! Barrio no mata barrio ¿Eh? ¿No?...**

 **Lucas: . . . ¿Sabes? Tenemos puestos de guardias libres y sería perfecto para ti**

 **CJ: No vengo por empleo, vengo por-…**

 **Lucas: ¡Pues más vale que ni sé te ocurra venir por la noche!**

 **CJ: ¡. . .! R-Relájate bro**

 **Lucas: ¡Lárgate antes de que te clave este palo de madre por el cuello!**

Pobre chaval, si tan solo hubiera sabido que lo que más odiaba (Lucas) era que otro negro le dijera hermano. Y así fue su segundo intento fallido por averiguar algo, ahora su única esperanza era que la castaña tuviera suerte y pudiera obtener algo de ese zorro. Regresando al salón principal al poco de haber recorrido unos cuantos metros desde las mesas llego a la barra en donde estaba y con un poco de duda, jalo de la manga de su abrigo para que dejase de beber y le diera atención.

 **Laura: Disculpe…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

 **Laura: Bueno, verá… yo era una de los que se encontraban con el chico al cual atacaste. Eh, no es por ser entrometida ni nada, pero de hecho… buscamos información respecto a él y parece ser al menos casi seguro que tiene relación con este lugar ¿Usted no sabe nada?**

 **Max: Me temo que no puedo ayudarte…**

 **Laura: ¿¡Por qué no!? Te vimos… parecías reconocerlo. Por favor, necesitamos ayudarlo con esas pesadillas tan raras que tiene y tú puedes ser la clave que necesitamos, solo quiero saber si paso algo aquí, puede tratarse de un trauma o quien sabe…**

 **Max: Mira… no pareces ser una mala chica y por eso te recomiendo, que no es buena idea meter las narices en donde no debes, hay cosas que es mejor olvidar ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Laura: ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito tú ayuda! ¡Ya no tenemos a nadie a quien recurrir!**

 **Max: ¿¡Hmph!?**

El zorro estuvo a punto de regresar a su bebida pero por poco hasta se le cae el vaso, cuando sin el aviso previo la castaña le tomo del brazo para jalarle. Este le observo severamente, como si fuera a los ojos de todo una especie de adulto regañando a una niña con la mirada, si tan solo supiera que, en realidad ambos tenían la misma edad pese a su enorme diferencia en aspecto. Este suspiro y en eso dejo su vaso en la mesa para asentir y resignarse.

 **Max: Ugh… de acuerdo, toma asiento**

 **Laura: ¿Lo hará?...**

 **Max: Si, te contare todo lo que se… pero es una larga historia, toma asiento y sírvete algo. Invita la casa, puede que esto lleve un buen rato…**

 **Laura: Gracias**

La castaña tomo asiento en un banquillo junto al zorro, luego de haberse pedido un simple vaso de jugo, la conversación comenzó a fluir. La castaña escuchaba atentamente el relato del zorro, como si fuera uno de los niños en el espectáculo de los zorros durante sus cuentos, a cada más que iba la historia progresando más se sorprendía de todo lo que había ocurrido, le conto todo… desde como se conocieron hasta como llegaron a ese punto en el que se separaron y todos, o por lo menos una gran parte de todos allí decidieron no volver a tocar el tema, por el bien de la mayoría. Y cuando la historia llego a su final, la castaña seguía incrédula y sin saber que decir al respecto.

 **Laura: ¿T-Todo eso lo vivieron ustedes?... ¿Ustedes eran personas vivas?**

 **Max: Si lo divulgas tendría que matarte por darle mala fama al lugar. Pero, después de todo… ¿Y qué clase de imbécil se tragaría que unas máquinas para entretener niños son en realidad almas en pena que matan guardias por la noche para satisfacer sus extrañas necesidades? Si, eso por lo menos es toda la historia, has lo que quieras con lo que acabo de contarte**

 **Laura: Pero no lo entiendo… ustedes eran los mejores amigos y mandaron al diablo todo por una chica ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante era para ti?**

 **Max: Dije que iba a contarte lo que paso, no que iba a debatir sobre si lo que hice fue bueno o lo contrario, tú no me conoces… y prefiero que sea así, no me pareces una mala persona. No tengo idea de porque has decidido de todas las personas en el mundo ser "amiga" de ese infeliz, y para ser sincero tampoco es algo que me importe, pero si fuera tú… bueno, yo no me sorprendería en lo que llegara a poder venderte o algo por el estilo**

 **Laura: ¡Estas hablando de mi amigo!**

 **Max: También fue mi amigo…**

 **Laura: . . . P-Pero…**

 **Max: Ya no tengo nada más para decirte, sino tienes nada más que preguntar eres libre de irte y hacer lo que quieras, eso ya no me incumbe**

La castaña quería seguir hablando, preguntar por más y más detalles, saber más sobre el zorro y la historia que tenía para contar, algo le estaba ocultando y lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo con un suspiro pesado solo asintió y le dio la espalda lista para retirarse. El zorro (Max) solo se limito el regresar a su bebida importándole poco lo que fuera de aquella chica, después de todo no conocía y no pretendía intentar conocerle. Aunque le observo con una ceja en alto nuevamente cuando de golpe se detuvo y volteo para observarle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Laura: ¿Podría pedirte algo más?...**

 **Max: ¿Qué pretendes? Ya te dije que no tengo nada para contarte**

 **Laura: Ya no tiene nada que ver con eso, es otra cosa**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿De qué trata?**

 **Laura: Es algo que realmente quiero…**

 **Max: ¿Pero qué te pico?...**

El zorro estuvo a punto de volver a lo suyo e ignorar a la chica tan extraña que se hallaba a su lado. Y le resulto imposible, pues está de golpe nuevamente le había tomado por su brazo y sin que este lo previera se vio acorralado en su propio banquillo por aquella castaña, que se encontraba de una forma peligrosa cerca de este, entrecerró sus ojos y le observo severamente, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a retroceder ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

 **Max: ¿A caso no conoces lo qué es el espacio personal?...**

 **Laura: Solo una cosa más, por favor…**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?... ¿D-De acuerdo?...**

 **Laura: ¡Genial! ¿Podrías besar a Foxy?**

La castaña le observo con sus ojos brillosos, como si fuera estrellas deslumbrantes. Al zorro le cayó una gota enorme de sudor por detrás de su cabeza, no iba a negar que la castaña era hermosa y, si tan solo le hubiera pedido alguna otra tontería hubiera caído en su truco, pero ¿Besar a ese idiota? ¿A ese idiota que tenía por amigo? Ni de broma. Le aparto su agarre y le observo molesto, solo con el ceño fruncido y la molestia haciéndose presente en sus facciones, estiro su maño señalando a lo lejos mientras levantaba el tono de su voz por lo alto.

 **Max: . . . ¡Ni de broma! ¡Largo!**

 **Laura: P-Pero… solo un beso, te pagare**

 **Max: ¡Qué te largues! ¡Odio las fujoshis!**

 **Laura: ¡. . .!**

La castaña entendió que no era una buena idea provocar más al zorro. Se largo lo más rápido de lo que le fue posible y ni se molesto en intentar volver a hablar con él para convencerle de cumplir su deseo. El zorro gruño por lo bajo mostrando los colmillos de entre sus dientes y dio un golpe, y a la otra parte de la barra uno de los empleados el cual le recordó que no debía romper los vasos, en lo que solo se limito a murmurar y maldecir a esa chica y a todas las que le pedían lo mismo.

 **[Axel]**

Había estado casi media hora conversando con su hijo con un par de vasos de malteada, aunque él solo se limitaba a asentir y a escuchar atentamente a todo lo que decía. Desde su separación luego de esos tres meses transcurridos pasaron muchas cosas, todos recibieron un rediseño y no solo en el aspecto de todos, sino también en sus propios cuerpos. Ahora todos estaban al mismo nivel con el tema de la fuerza, a excepción de él conejo frente a sus ojos y su madre, todos estaban al nivel y fuerza, todos tenían un total de un veinticinco por ciento.

Eso no era lo único, al parecer desde su partida las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Los cuatro en el tiempo que se hallo fuera se volvieron más unidos y formaron la banda que ahora era la imagen de la pizzería por excelencia. De hecho, al conejo le sorprendía el como se estaba comportando aquel zorro, pues ambos se habían vuelto grandes amigos y desde su partida, se había comportado de lo más amable con todos en aquel lugar, demostrando ser aún aquel chico que todos conocían. Pero, no era el único, los otros dos también ya se habían vuelto partes de la familia de aquella pizzería.

Todo eso era una sorpresa a sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible? Demostraron odio a la idea de quedarse, y de forma parte de todos ellos ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de idea? Supuso que fue el tiempo, pues del tiempo que había transcurrido ni sé había molestado en intentar verles. Ese lugar le era familiar, al igual que le era tan distinto pese a los cambios que todos y todo ese lugar sufrieron. El conejo paro de hablar y le observo con una ceja en alto.

 **Fonnie: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Axel: ¿Tanto paso?...**

 **Fonnie: Te has perdido de mucho, no tienes ni idea. Pero a pesar de todo, aún guardamos todo y los trajes que no se utilizaron, el tuyo también sigue aquí**

 **Axel: ¿Aún tienen mi traje?...**

 **Fonnie: Si, yo y mamá nos negamos a desperdiciarlo. Pero ahora no sé encuentra… tuvo que irse por un cambio con otra pizzería, pero solo es temporal**

 **Axel: ¿Sé fue?**

 **Fonnie: Al extranjero… creo que era una sede de Alemania o algo así, la compañía no tiene en su poder muchas pizzerías a lo largo de todo el mundo, de vez en cuando se realizan estos cambios, solo para probar nuevas técnicas de publicidad y entretenimiento, no duran más de unos meses, y a pesar de que le ofrecieran quedarse dudo que acepte, le gusta estar aquí**

 **Axel: Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor… no tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir con ella por haber estado ausente estos tres meses**

 **Fonnie: Te fuiste demasiado tiempo…**

 **Axel: Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes… dime ¿Aún siguen con eso de matar guardias?...**

 **Fonnie: Es complicado, aún tenemos que acostumbrarnos**

 **Axel: ¿Acostumbrarse a qué?...**

 **Fonnie: Lo entenderías si hubieras aceptado estar en tu traje desde el principio. Es complicado, y más de lo que parece… sé que tú también matas gente pero esto es distinto, no lo hacemos para darnos un lujo…**

 **Axel: Otra vez con eso… ¿No crees que esa idea ya causo suficientes problemas?**

 **Fonnie: Papá, nadie te está obligando a nada… solo lo decía. Ugh… bueno, me temo que debo ir a mi trabajo antes de que el jefe se de cuenta y me eche la bronca, se molesta si nos tomamos el descanso demasiado en serio… ¿Volverás con tus amigos?**

 **Axel: Si… sino estoy con ellos probablemente se metan en un buen lío conociéndolos. Creo que… al menos no fue tan malo sentarse un rato contigo**

 **Fonnie: Eso significa que regresaras ¿Verdad?**

 **Axel: . . . Lo pensaré en la mesa, nos vemos**

 **Fonnie: De acuerdo, cuídate papá**

Se levanto de la mesa y dejo la silla en su lugar para luego alejarse sin siquiera dirigir su mirada o si quiera despedirse respondiendo a lo último que le había dicho. Por fortuna su madre no estaba y a su parecer eso era una segunda oportunidad perfecta. Si lograba convencer a los otros de irse y en nunca regresar podría pensar en que hacer con su vida de una vez por todas. Regreso a su mesa en la cual se encontraban sus tres amigos, aparentemente escuchando a la castaña la cual les contaba una historia o algo por el estilo, no lo notaron hasta que tomo asiento.

 **Laura: ¿Hmph? ¡Axel! ¿Cómo te fue con tú?... ¿Hijo?**

 **Axel: Bien, supongo… ¿De qué es lo que tanto hablan?**

 **Laura: Solo… hablábamos de cosas sin importancia**

 **Los otros dos: . . .**

 **Axel: Como sea, debemos irnos de aquí ¿Nos vamos de una vez?**

 **Emilio: ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?**

 **Axel: . . . ¿En serio?**

 **Emilio: Ya pedimos la comida, al menos esperemos un poco ¿No?**

 **Axel: Ugh… bueno, pero coman rápido**

Transcurrieron unos veinte minutos, sus tres amigos comían de lo más tranquilo y normal, pero él no podía evitar mostrarse inquieto y nervioso, observando a la salida más de una vez cada vez que podía. Sus amigos le observaban de vez en cuando también, pues luego de lo que les habían dicho, sabían perfectamente porque se encontraba actuando de esa manera. Cuando los tres terminaron su comida, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

 **Laura: Bien, ya podemos irnos…**

 **Axel: ¡Perfecto!**

 **Fonnie: ¡Esperen!**

 **Axel: . . . ¡No puede ser!**

Estrello su cabeza contra la mesa cuando escucho a sus espaldas la voz de su hijo. En eso los otros observaron como el conejo que había estado hablando tanto con él llegaba, junto a esos tres de su banda a la mesa en donde se encontraban los cuatro. Alzaron una ceja cuando observaron como el conejo traía una bandeja con cuatro vasos de batido servidos y llenos, mientras les observaba de la forma más amable posible a los cuatro.

 **Fonnie: Antes de irse, queríamos desearle un feliz cumpleaños a esta hermosa señorita. Asique a cuenta de la casa, les invitamos amablemente a unos batidos hechos especialmente para todos y cada uno de ustedes, disfruten por favor**

 **Emilio: ¡A huevo! ¡Y sin pagar una mierda!**

 **Laura: Que considerados…**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Fonnie: Tranquilo papá, solo es un regalo… luego podrán marcharse**

El conejo deposito un vaso frente a cada uno de los cuatro y como era de esperarse los otros tres y este, con algo de duda tomaron un poco. Los tres sonrieron al unísono, pues era de lo mejor que lepudieron haber regalado a los cuatro. Sin embargo (Axel) solo se limito a dejar su batido y callarse, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que los tres de sus amigos siguieron bebiendo felizmente, en ese instante en que estuvo a punto de decir que se largaran de una vez algo paso.

Comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor en su estomago, y un mareo que le hizo sujetar su cabeza y con eso soltando unos gemidos de dolor. Se levanto de la mesa la vista tanto de sus amigos como de el conejo y su grupo los cuales observaron como este comenzaba a dirigirse al baño sujetando con su mano su estomago en el camino. Logro llegar a duras penas y cuando entro, ese mareo termino en un desmayo, cayendo al suelo frío del baño apenas pudiendo distinguir entre la realidad y el sueño antes de finalmente caer por completo en los efectos de su extraño cambio.

Después de aquello, todo fue oscuridad y silencio puro.

 **[Axel] [Horas más tarde]**

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, tuvo uno que otro desmayo en el proceso. Solo llego a distinguir en cortos intervalos el sentir como lo arrastraban por el suelo mientras escuchaba esas voces que tan familiar se le hacían, eran las voces de sus viejos amigos. Estos solo hablaban por lo bajo mientras era llevado a rastras por el suelo aún con ese fuerte mareo atontándole. Cuando por fin sintió que se encontraba lo suficientemente consciente como para poder ver algo.

El pánico le invadió, todo estaba a completas oscuras pero lograba escucharlo todo a su alrededor, escuchaba nuevamente las voces de sus viejos amigos e hijo. Además de lo que parecían ser unos cubiertos y ¿Carne siendo cortada? Intento hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta con el cual le era imposible si quiera emular alguna, solo término emitiendo unos sonidos a duras penas. Pero al parecer eso basto para que se dieran cuenta de que había despertado.

 **Fonnie: ¡Lucas! Te dije que le quitaras la bolsa luego de sentarlo**

 **Lucas: Perdón jefe, estaba distraído**

 **Fonnie: Yo lo hago… ugh**

Una mano se poso sobre su cabeza y luego de escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser una bolsa la vista regreso. Observo como se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa, en la cual también estaban a los lados sus viejos amigos, su hijo y… ¿Un hombre? Era un hombre joven que no le sonaba y que se hallaba frente a este al otro lado de la mesa de frente observándole, se mostraba aterrado y en su rostro se podía notar el pánico, algo que noto es que llevaba un uniforme como el suyo, en esos tiempos mejores en los que trabajaba de guardia nocturno como los otros.

 **Fonnie: ¡Perfecto! Veo que todos por fin nos encontramos listos para cenar**

 **Axel: . . . ¿C-Cenar? ¿Qué hora es?... ¿Dónde estoy?...**

 **Facundo: Estás en la pizzería, no has salido de aquí desde que cerramos y son… creo que no falta mucho para que den las dos de la mañana ¿No?**

 **Axel: ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Pero como termine aquí!?**

 **Fonnie: Tranquilo papá, te trajimos aquí luego de que cayeras inconsciente en el baño. Te dimos la comida de Facundo, no te preocupes… no era tan fuerte como para matarte pero como para al menos dejarte durmiendo unas cuantas horas**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué hicieron con mis amigos?...**

 **Fonnie: Tranquilo, le hemos dicho que te fuiste sin ellos y se fueron, de seguro ya están en casa, durmiendo como cualquier persona normal o haciendo sus cosas. No te preocupes, solo vamos a cenar en familia como en los viejos tiempos… trajimos por esta ocasión especial langosta, rápido que se te enfría y así pierde el sabor**

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer de sus platos como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Ese hombre que aún se hallaba frente suyo con una mirada llena de terror comenzó a susurrarle en voz baja, pero a duras penas logro entender algo y prácticamente nada. El hombre se rindió y bajo su mirada, y con eso todos de golpe escucharon una especie de melodía, de un móvil aparentemente. El conejo con una mirada le dijo todo al zorro, el cual dejo de comer y bajo sus cubiertos.

 **Max: Amigo, eres realmente un idiota. Solo queríamos darte un último gusto antes de morir y de esta forma es como nos agradeces…**

El zorro tomo de forma sorpresiva el tenedor en su mano y lo clavo bruscamente en la del pobre, a lo que el pobre hombre solo acertó a gritar de dolor en lo que se caía de su manga un móvil. Tomo el móvil en sus manos el zorro y comenzó a observar como en la pantalla se encontraba abierto los mensajes, al parecer había intentado enviar un mensaje a alguno de sus conocidos pero fallo en su intención de no alertar a los cuatro que se encontraban allí.

 **Max: Joder… creo que no eh sido lo suficientemente claro contigo ¿No es así? Yo te enseñare los modales en la mesa, te guste o no**

 **?: ¡. . .!**

El zorro se levanto de su lugar, al parecer era el que más se encontraba cerca de ese hombre que a pesar de todo le era imposible reconocer, solo pudo deducir que era un guardia por su uniforme y, que al parecer tomo una mala decisión, una muy mala decisión. El zorro tomo por el cuello y tiro al pobre hombre llevándolo a rastras lejos de la mesa hasta una ventana que se encontraba sellada a unos cuantos metros de la mesa, al parecer era la única ventana en toda la habitación.

 **Max: Te desafío, anda vamos… grita por ayuda**

 **?: Ayuda…**

 **Max: Nada de lloriqueos… ¡Anda vamos! ¡Grita por ayuda!**

 **?: Ayuda… ayuda…**

 **Max: ¡Te eh dicho que lo grites!**

 **?: ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!**

 **Max: . . . Pero nadie vino ¿No lo entiendes amigo? Estas jodido. Sinceramente, no entiendo cual es el motivo por el cual gente como tú decide firmar ese asqueroso contrato, pero debes aceptar el hecho de que has perdido en nuestro juego… se acabo, tu vida termino**

 **Fonnie: Ugh… supongo que es imposible tener una cena tranquila con toda esta gente, todos son iguales, nunca aceptan un último momento de paz. Ya saben que hacer con él… está vez que sea rápido, tenemos una reunión importante ahora mismo y no quiero que nadie falte ¿Entendido?**

 **Los tres: Si jefe**

 **?: E-Esperen… ¿A dónde me llevan?...**

 **Lucas: Has silencio ¿Quieres?**

 **Facundo: ¡Genial! Un guardia fresco antes de una charla aburrida…**

(Axel) observo como los tres se llevaban al pobre hombre a la fuerza mientras este intentaba como un desquiciado librarse de su agarre, pero le era imposible. El conejo a su lado soltó un suspiro y al dejar a un lado los cubiertos de su plato le observo con una sonrisa mientras que este, tragaba con gran sequedad su saliva, demostrando así el miedo que le daba toda esa situación ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Qué le hacían a ese pobre hombre?

 **Fonnie: Tranquilo, solo era un guardia más… ya se encargaran ellos de él. Bueno, ahora estoy un poco ocupado, debo atender una reunión, quédate aquí y disfruta de la langosta ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Fonnie: . . . Oh, y si intentas irte tendremos que matarte, asique no lo hagas ¿Está bien?**

 **Axel: ¡. . .!**

El conejo se levanto de su lugar dejando todo en orden y luego de observarle con una sonrisa, solo se limito a irse dejando a (Axel) en la mesa completamente solo y con un silencio de ultra tumba. Y solo por mera curiosidad pico con su dedo índice a la langosta, se encontraba fría… suspiro y con la incomodidad aún presente en su ser, se levanto de su lugar cuando se sintió lo suficiente seguro al no ver a su hijo ni a sus amigos por ningún lado, no sé quedaría ahí ni un solo minuto más.

Su hijo debía de estar exagerando ¿Cierto? Aunque un grito en la lejanía, aparentemente de aquel pobre guarda le hacía sentir lo contrario.

 **[General]**

El zorro se encontraba de brazos cruzados junto a una puerta en el extenso pasillo de la pizzería, el lugar se encontraba lleno de todos sus compañeros los cuales pasaban por la puerta, todos menos él el cual solo se limitaba a esperar en silencio. Al final quedo solo cuando todos pasaron a la sala y este, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacía él a su espalda, al voltear se encontró con su jefe (Fonnie) el cual acababa de llegar.

 **Fonnie: ¿Ya están todos dentro?**

 **Max: Si, solo faltamos nosotros y los otros dos que de seguro no tardan mucho, espero**

 **Fonnie: Me sorprende verte aquí, pensé que te quedarías a… ya sabes. Espero que no andes con eso de contenerte ¿Vale? Es peligroso y sabes que me preocupo por ti**

 **Max: Estoy bien, de momento no necesito matar a nadie… no desde lo que paso con esa pobre e inocente chica, ugh…**

 **Fonnie: Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría, te lo advertimos…**

El zorro bajo su mirada al suelo, sus ojos se vieron envuelto por una sombra a causa de su cabello, sin embargo la mano de su amigo en el hombro le hizo alzar su mirada. El conejo le sonreía y luego de asentir se aparto de este. Recobro la compostura, colocándose nuevamente firme y le observo, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras este pasaba a su lado al salón de reuniones.

 **Fonnie: Sé que la echas de menos… pero lo estás haciendo bien, solo evitemos que algo como lo ocurrido se repita**

 **Max: Supongo que tienes razón… gracias amigo**

 **Fonnie: Ni lo menciones, entremos que la gente se esta impacientando**

El conejo entro a la sala, mientras que el zorro se hallaba nuevamente a nada de entrar. Pero pese a ello, se detuvo nuevamente cuando escucho a lo lejos viniendo por el pasillo otros pasos. Eran el resto de su grupo faltante, sus dos amigos los cuales se aproximaban hacía él… manchados por un líquido carmesí que ya conocía de sobra. Solo suspiro por lo bajo ¿En qué se había convertido? No, ni en miles de años hubiera pensado en máquinas asesinas de guardas, tenían un motivo. Pero, en sus adentros seguía debatiendo si realmente estaba justificado lo que hacía, decidió no divagar y a solo unos instantes de que sus otros dos amigos llegasen y le saludaran, entraron juntos con todos los demás a la reunión.

 **[Axel]**

Esa nueva pizzería si que era enorme, demasiado a comparación de todas las anteriores. Pese que se negase a aceptarlo por miedo a que fuera cierto, se había perdido y en un lugar lleno de tipos a los que solo les importaba verle muerto, como a ese pobre guardia. Al final luego de pasar por una cantidad ridícula de salones con distintos tipos de decorados de fiestas, llego a un gran pasillo. Por sus conocimientos de la otra pizzería, supuso que era el pasillo que conectaba todo y por ende, en donde podría encontrar el salón principal junto a la salida.

Camino un poco por este, notando una gran cantidad de salas… aunque la mayoría eran para esos cumpleaños que les hacían a los niños. Hubo un par que eran distintas, ya sea por escenarios o por juegos y máquinas árcades entro otros demás medios de entretenimiento. Pero hubo de todas las salas una que más le llamo su atención, y fue una que tenía la puerta cerrada. La puerta era por lo visto de metal y muy grande y resistente… como si evitara evitar que alguien entrase… o que algo saliera de su interior. Por mero morbo comenzó a empujar la puerta, la cual no se encontraba con llave, y finalmente cuando logro abrirla se encontró con un cuarto a oscuras completamente.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

 **?: ¿Quieres jugar al juego de Plushtrap?**

 **Axel: ¿P-Pero qué mierda?...**

 **?: ¡Yo soy Plushtrap! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a mi juego?**

Debía de ser otra mala jugada de su cabeza, frente a este, a unos cuantos metros dentro de la gran habitación la cual solo se encontraba visible en una pequeña parte gracias a la luz que entraba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba logro divisar una pequeña silla. Y en esta pequeña silla estaba en efecto siendo ocupada por la persona que le había hablado… o más bien muñeco, porque era a sus ojos un pequeño muñeco parecido a (Springtrap) pero mucho más diminuto y en una pose que a el parecer le resultaba idéntico al de esas películas de terror.

 **Axel: Ese juego tuyo… ¿Tiene algún susto?**

 **Plushtrap: Solo si pierdes**

 **Axel: No, gracias**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Espera! ¡Eres el único humano que me visita en años!**

Tal como había llegado se largo lo más rápido que pudo rechazando el juego del muñeco. Pero por lo visto se mostraba persistente pues comenzó a seguirle a sus espaldas, aunque realmente no era muy molesto, realmente era incomodo como caminaba. Literalmente se arrastraba de la mitad y al moverse daba un aspecto aterrador, en eso se detuvo y volteo para observar al pequeño muñeco, el cual solo le observaba desde su pose ridícula y aterradora.

 **Axel: Oye, si vas a seguirme camina bien ¿Quieres?**

 **Plushtrap: De acuerdo, ugh… que amargado**

El chico retomo su camino y el muñeco le siguió, ahora caminando de una forma más normal. Pese a que seguía moviéndose de forma ridícula, al menos le había quitado lo incomodo y aterrador por lo que al menos eso era un comienzo. Recorrió el extenso pasillo hasta detenerse de forma brusca, ya que a sus oídos llegaron las voces de todos aquellos que recordaba a la perfección, agarro a ese pequeño muñeco que se había vuelto su acompañante en brazos y se sentó junto a la puerta de la cual provenían las voces, logrando así escuchar lo que ocurría dentro.

 **[General]**

Todos, absolutamente todos se hallaban allí a excepción del lugar de la coneja celeste la cual fue al extranjero debido a ese cambio. Era una sala simple, con una enorme mesa llena de sillas para que nadie se quedara fuera, obviamente al borde en medio de las dos largas filas se encontraba el jefe, o más bien el jefe de todos ellos, tratándose nada más ni nada menos que (Fonnie). A sus lados los más cercanos eran los cuatro, por un lado el zorro a la derecha y a la izquierda los otros dos.

Todos se encontraban con lo suyo, ya sea conversando entre ellos en voz baja u otros esperando al comienzo de la reunión. Finalmente luego de una espera de unos cuantos minutos (Fonnie) alzo en su mano una pequeña campana con la cual al sonarla, capto la atención de todos en la sala.

 **Fonnie: Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos por asistir a la reunión y dejar sus asuntos por participar. Todos u al menos la mayoría ya han sido notificados del tema de esta reunión… como ya sabrán, mi padre ha regresado y esto requiere nuestra atención**

 **Max: No veo porque esto requiera realmente tanta atención… me atrevería a decir que hasta su gran idea de sedarlo fue estúpida ¿De verdad era necesario atraparlo aquí? Se hubiera largado y ya, como si lo necesitáramos aquí para empezar… ni siquiera es uno de nosotros**

 **Lucas: Al menos comprobamos lo efectiva que es la comida de Facundo como sedante casero**

 **Facundo: Desgraciados…**

 **Fonnie: Ustedes dos silencio y en cuanto a ti, entiendo que aún sigas molesto. Pero tampoco veo necesario que te pongas de esa manera… es cierto, puede que al menos la mayoría de ustedes le sea indiferente el si este aquí o no, pero es mi padre y creo que se debe hacer algo al respecto**

 **Facundo: ¿Y qué tienes en mente?**

 **Fonnie: Bueno, como ya todos sabemos… cuando hay que tomar una decisión importante lo que hacemos es someterlo a votación. Había pensado en que ahora que nos hemos encargado de él guarda una vez más, podríamos contratarlo como uno…**

 **Bonnie: ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?**

 **Springtrap: ¡Si! Si le das ese puesto morirá… todos sabemos que le pasa a los guardias. Y yo ni de broma pienso dejar que alguno de ustedes cuatro lo toque**

 **Fonnie: Pues… había estado pensando en darle ese puesto y darle una "invulnerabilidad", todos sabemos que el contrato de guardia es permanente o al menos hasta que se de por muerto. Sino lo atacáramos podría quedarse permanentemente**

 **Foxy: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Chica: ¿¡Y entonces a quién mataremos!? Ya tenemos muy poco con ustedes siendo el grupo con más actividad y ahora quieres quitarnos lo poco que tenemos…**

 **Lucas: ¡Eso es mierda!**

 **Facundo: ¡Si! Fonnie… ¿A caso has perdido la cabeza?**

 **Freddy: Eso no esta bueno…**

 **Golden: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este pendejo**

Pese a los intentos del conejo a la cabeza por mantener el orden. Todos comenzaron a discutir por esa idea que había lanzado… todos a excepción del oso con retraso que todos ya conocemos y con este también el zorro (Max) el cual a diferencia del resto se hallaba cruzado de brazos y fijo con su vista clavada en el suelo, con sus ojos cerrados mientras aparentemente se sumergía en su mente, una vez más ignorando todo el caos a su alrededor. Finalmente no logrando soportar más todo ese alboroto emitió un gruñido por lo alto causando que todo el mundo se callara de una vez.

 **Fonnie: Gracias… ya que estas más tranquilo que el resto, me gustaría saber tu opinión**

 **Max: ¿En serio me estás preguntado mi opinión? Tú sabes perfectamente que lo quiero fuera de mi vista y en lo posible lejos de mí. En cuanto a tu idea… me parece mala, sé que eres uno de mis mejores amigos y una persona importante… intento comprenderte pero simplemente no logro si quiera acercarme a lo que tú debes estar sintiendo… pero no estoy de acuerdo, sabes tan bien al igual que yo lo que pasara si llevas a cabo tu idea**

 **Fonnie: Pero…**

 **Max: Te recuerdo, que el que dijo estrictamente que debíamos mantenernos controlados no ha sido nadie más que tú. Supongo que puedo entender que quieras a tu padre contigo… pero no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque arriesgarías a todos nosotros a cometer una atrocidad por él, creo que todos en este lugar sabemos lo que paso y volverá a pasar si dejamos de saciarnos…**

 **Fonnie: Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr…**

 **Max: Tú si… pero nosotros no o al menos la mayoría. Y mi voto va para que se largue, esto ya no tiene que ver con nuestra pequeña "discusión"… es un riesgo mayor. No quiero que se repita esa historia de nuevo… al menos que tengas una idea mejor, creo que está claro lo que la mayoría es lo que desea…**

 **Facundo: A mi también me gustaría que se quedara… pero es muy arriesgado**

 **T. Chica: Yo estoy con Facundo, no es que no quiera que se quede… no me cae mal. Pero es muy peligroso y arriesgado que se contengan más de un mes… nadie aguanto tanto, ni siquiera tú**

 **Foxy: ¡Si! Y yo quiero seguir matando guardias…**

 **Bonnie: Yo si quiero que se quede…**

Nuevamente las discusiones estallaron. Estaban por un lado los que si querían que se quedase y en el otro los que querían que se largara para poder seguir como siempre con sus costumbres. En eso, el zorro de ojos esmeraldas (Max) que se encontraba rodando sus ojos en su lugar y siendo uno de los pocos que se mantuvo indiferente ante la situación. Observo a su lado, al parecer la albina solo discutía con su hermano el zorro pelirrojo, al parecer la albina si quería que se quedase… desde su punto de vista no fue una gran sorpresa.

Todo la sala era un completo caos y se desorden, y justo en el momento en que pensó que se iba a formar una especie de guerra civil dentro de la pizzería. Unas voces, dos molestas voces chillonas a las cuales no le tomo ni un solo segundo reconocer se alzaron entre la mayoría causando que de la forma más sorpresiva todos se callaran nuevamente. Todos observaron al final de la mesa, las dos, esas niñas que ahora eran mucho mayores a las que una vez tomo por hijas hablaron por fin.

 **Cherry: Nosotras temíamos que algo así pudiera ocurrir…**

 **Carl: Asique pensamos en una idea antes de la reunión…**

 **Max: USTEDES ¿Pensaron?**

 **Carl: ¡Papá! Déjanos al menos proponer nuestra idea**

 **Facundo: P-Pero… miren niñas no sé ofendan pero hasta yo pienso más que ustedes**

 **Lucas: Diablos, eso si que es feo**

 **Fonnie: ¡Chicos! Al menos están tratando de ayudar… aunque no sean la mejor opción, pero si al menos tiene una buena propuesta deberíamos escuchar, adelante chicas**

 **Cherry: Bueno, nos metimos en la oficina del jefe forzando la cerradura… por cierto, luego van a tener que cambiar la cerradura de su puerta. Y encontramos esto…**

Las dos chicas dejaron caer un enorme contrato lleno de páginas en la mesa, el cual causo un gran estruendo por la cantidad de páginas y peso que tenía. Todos observaron al contrato con una ceja en alto, era parecido al actual… solo que mucho más grande y con un logo que no pertenecía o por lo menos no era de la misma compañía. Obviamente todos observaron a las chicas confundidos, y estas con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzaron a retomar la palabra.

 **Carl: Este es un viejo contrato de la primera pizzería de todas. Antes de que los animatrónicos le dieran caza a los guardias, estos contratos servían hasta para diez o incluso más personas, todos eran guardias que vigilaban la pizzería… de hecho ni siquiera había oficina**

 **Facundo: Interesante relato de historia, pero ¿De qué nos sirve?**

 **Cherry: El contrato sigue siendo valido a pesar de los años. Podríamos hacer que se quede y que también otros firmen para que en vez de un solo guardia haya más de uno… lo dejamos con vida y los que quieren o necesiten matar aún podrán hacerlo, y podremos seguir contratando gente y sin tener que matarlo o despedirlo, siempre habrá puestos libres para otros incautos**

 **Lucas: ¿¡Ustedes idearon esto!?**

 **Facundo: ¡Pero si este plan es inteligente! Y ustedes son… las Cupcakes**

 **Max: No es una mala idea… pero ¿De donde sacamos a los otros incautos?**

 **Fonnie: ¿No había traído a esos tres chicos consigo hoy?**

 **Facundo: ¡Es cierto! ¡Y son perfectos!**

 **Lucas: Si, tengo ganas de matar a ese "hermano"**

 **Fonnie: De acuerdo ¿Los qué estén a favor de la idea de las Cupcakes?**

En ese momento, todos incluso el zorro el cual aún tenía ese "asunto" en contra de su padre alzo y afirmo con su mano. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era un buen plan y finalmente, el conejo el cual ahora se encontraba con una sonrisa en el rostro asintió anunciando así que su idea se llevaría a cabo. Con eso se dio la reunió por finalizada y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares y en poco menos de un minuto la mayoría se encontraba enfilando hacía la puerta listos para regresar a sus respectivos puestos y áreas a descansar luego de todo ese alboroto.

 **[Axel]**

Lo había escuchado todo… sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas a más no poder y se quedaría así, de no ser porque escucho los pasos aproximándose de todos en la sala a punto de salir. No lo dudo y dejo al pequeño muñeco en el suelo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la sala en donde su hijo le había dejado en claro que no debía abandonar. Mientras que el pequeño muñeco gritaba al intentar llamar su atención en lo lejos.

 **Plushtrap: ¿¡A dónde vas!?**

 **Axel: ¡Debo irme! ¡Jugaremos después!**

 **Plushtrap: Hmm… que tipo más majo, lo visitare con los nightmare**

No le tomo más de un minuto recorrer todo rápidamente, cuando llego se sentó en su lugar, en lo que recuperaba el aliento comenzó a escuchar los pasos del grupo que lo había traído a ese lugar y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Cuando logro recuperar el aliento y mostrarse más normal, fue el momento en que los cuatro entraron por la puerta, como esperaba sus tres viejos amigos en sus espaldas, siendo su hijo el líder a la cabeza guiando a los tres.

 **Fonnie: ¡Ya regresamos! ¿Hmph?... veo que no te gusto mucho la langosta**

 **Axel: N-No es eso… es que no tenía hambre. Bueno, supongo que como ya terminamos la cena y, todo eso… podre irme a casa ¿No es así?**

 **Fonnie: ¡Por supuesto! Solo que antes… debes hacer una pequeña cosilla**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué?...**

 **Fonnie: Solo debes firmar esto…**

Trago saliva secamente en lo que el conejo avanzaba a donde se encontraba. Saco de su chaleco el contrato del que habían hablado en la reunión y lo dejo sobre la mese frente a sus manos, este a la idea de hacerse el tonto dejo salir una tos mientras lo tomaba y fingía leerlo. Los otros tres solo en lo suyo se quedaron apartados de la mesa observando como este leía mientras su hijo a su lado en el instante en que termino de leer sacaba un bolígrafo y se lo entregaba.

 **Axel: ¿Un contrato de guardia? ¿Y para qué quieres tú que firme esto?...**

 **Fonnie: ¿No es obvio? ¡Para que te quedes aquí! No te preocupes… no será como la primera vez, ninguno de nosotros te atacara. Podrás tener total libertad para moverte fuera de la oficina y de entrarte hambre hasta te podremos dar una comida completa**

 **Axel: T-Todo eso suena genial… pero no creo que sea buena idea**

 **Fonnie: Si lo que te preocupa es ya sabes… como dije, nadie intentara atacarte ni hacerte daño y de lo único que tendrás que preocuparte es cargar la caja de vez en cuando**

 **Axel: De veras… no creo que eso sea una buena idea**

 **Fonnie: Ugh… lo intente por las buenas, yo no quería hacer esto papá. Pero como no me dejas ir de bueno contigo, supongo que tendré que recurrir a esto… ya sabes que hacer**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué?...**

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver como el conejo se apartaba y se cruzaba de brazos. De la nada el zorro (Max) soltando un suspiro pesado y demostrando sus pocas ganas de hacer algo, con paso pesado se acerco hasta donde se encontraba. Tomo el bolígrafo en su mano y se lo estiro y la mirada que tenía lo decía todo… sino firmaba quien sabe lo que podría hacerle. Tomo el bolígrafo, y nuevamente tragando saliva lo acerco para poder escribir en el papel.

 **Axel: V-Vamos… tú me quieres lejos ¿No es verdad?...**

 **Max: Escúchame con atención. Si solo fuera decisión mía ya te habría sacado de una patada y no me hubiera molestado si quiera en hacer toda esta mierda… pero todos votaron. Ahora hazme el favor de poner tú maldito nombre o firmare yo mismo con tu sangre ¿Eh sido claro?**

 **Axel: . . . Más claro que el agua**

Lentamente termino de colocar su nombre en el papel y luego de eso soltó el bolígrafo con la poca esperanza de que no fueran a pedir lo que tanto temía. Sin embargo toda esa pequeña esperanza, le abandono cuando el conejo volvió a hablar.

 **Fonnie: Y los nombres de tus amigos…**

 **Axel: Y-Yo no me sé sus firmas…**

 **Max: ¿Me tomas el pelo? Apenas te conocimos y tan solo unos dos días o tres más tarde ya eras un experto falsificador de nuestras firmas… ¿Crees que no sé que robaste las firmas de todos los idiotas a los que has acompañado hoy? No me hagas perder la paciencia**

 **Axel: No voy a meterlos en esto… no pienso matarlos**

 **Max: ¿Crees que me importa? No hubieras tenido reparo en dejarnos morir a nosotros para que tu maldito pellejo siguiera intacto… ¿Y crees que voy a tragarme el cuento de que ahora eres un buen tipo? No me hagas reír, ahora pon sus nombres o si tanto crees en tus palabras muere y se el nuevo integrante de la banda como debió haber sido en un principio… escoge**

Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración… y firmo, firmo tanto por él como por sus tres nuevos amigos y dejo caer el bolígrafo a un lado. Nuevamente fracaso en poner su vida antes que la de los demás y, se sentía fatal. Pero está vez, algo era diferente… no iba a dejarlos morir, haría lo que fuese en sus intentos de mantenerles con vida, incluso si debía hacerles acostumbrarse a este horrible lugar en su desesperación… no iba a dejarlos morir.

El conejo tomo el bolígrafo y lo guardo, luego de eso le hizo una seña al zorro para que este saliera junto a los otros tres de la habitación, quedando así solo los dos y ese contrato.

 **Fonnie: Luego conseguiremos los uniformes… bienvenido de nuevo**

 **Axel: . . . Que te den**

 **Fonnie: Te acostumbraras rápido… ellos lo hicieron. Al menos estas bajo protección, es mucho y más de lo que pueden decir todo el resto de los guardias que trabajaron aquí desde que abrimos**

 **Axel: ¿Puedo irme de una vez?...**

 **Fonnie: Claro… te llevare hasta la puerta, recuerda presentarte la próxima semana el lunes… con eso ya debes estar más que acostumbrado a la hora, después de todo siempre has sido puntual y todo eso a diferencia de tus amigos**

Este comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación mientras le hacía un ademan con su cabeza, con un enorme pesar en sus adentros se levanto de su lugar y observo por última vez el contrato que aún se encontraba sobre la mesa. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a seguir a su hijo mientras, en su mente ideaba la forma de como decirles a sus amigos la situación. Pero en ese momento en su cabeza ideaba tanto la forma en la que hablaría… así como un plan para sobrevivir.

Esta vez sería diferente, no pensaba dejarlos morir…


	3. ¿Reinició?

**Nota del autor: Este capítulo está cortado en dos partes, ósea que está es la primera parte del capítulo 2 (1/2) ¿Por qué? Bueno… al final del capítulo habrá un aviso importante, en serio necesito que los que aún estén interesados en esta obra lo lean.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias y nos leemos al final.**

 **-Nexo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **[Axel]**

 **Unas horas antes…**

Como se lo había esperado, sus amigos no tuvieron la mejor reacción del mundo. Aunque no le fue una gran sorpresa en lo absoluto, después de todo ¿Y quién iría a reaccionar de buena manera si le metieran en un empleo de muerte? Estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras observaba como todos sus amigos daban vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de su hogar, se podía notar en sus rostros todo y sus pensamientos plasmados, iban a morir por culpa de meter sus narices donde no debían.

 **Laura: ¿Sé puede saber en que pensabas al firmar a nuestro nombre?**

 **Emilio: Ugh… eso ya no importa ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Y por qué tiene que ser lo de matarnos precisamente necesario? Es absurdo**

 **Axel: Yo tampoco lo entiendo, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es entrenar. Gracias al cielo el juego se encuentra descargado en todas nuestras computadoras…**

 **Emilio: ¿No hay manera de renunciar?**

 **Axel: No sin una demanda de por medio… es una compañía demasiado poderosa y no es tonta, y además sabe perfectamente lo que hace… no me sorprende teniendo máquinas asesinas**

 **Emilio: Genial…**

 **Axel: No los culpare si quieren irse ¿De acuerdo chicos? Solo me quieren a mí, asique seguro que si encuentro la forma de hacerlos "desaparecer" o consigo un trato los dejen ir… deberían ser los más inteligentes y abandonarme antes de que terminen muertos… como los otros**

Los tres se observaron mutuamente, dejando de lado al que se encontraba en el sofá y acababa de hablar. Finalmente los tres asintieron y se dispersaron en busca de sus cosas, mientras que este en el sofá suspiraba por lo bajo y aceptaba la cruel realidad… era lo mejor que podían hacer. Luego de unos minutos en los que recogieron sus cosas estos tres ya se encontraban con impermeables y en sus espaldas llevaban un par de mochilas, esto debido a que se encontraba lloviendo fuera.

Cerró sus ojos esperando al sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sin embargo pego un salto en el momento en que sintió que algo caía sobre su cabeza. Al abrir sus ojos y quitarse de su cabeza ese impermeable que le había arrojado (Emilio) sobre su cabeza, parpadeo un par de veces y acertó en ese momento a observar como los tres se encontraban esperándole en la puerta para salir, con un dejo de inseguridad se coloco el impermeable y asintió.

 **Emilio: Vamos, tenemos que comenzar a entrenar…**

 **Laura: Si, ten por seguro que si palmamos al menos no será en la noche uno…**

 **Emilio: Solo los novatos mueren en la noche uno ¡Vamos!**

Se levanto del sofá y nuevamente asintió, solo que esta vez esbozando una sonrisa y con algo más, solo un poco más de seguridad. Comenzó a enfilar a donde se encontraban mientras que estos con sonrisas en el rostro asintiendo y abriendo la puerta a su vez que salían…

 **[20:30 PM] Regresando al tiempo actual…**

Desde aquello solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, ya era de noche y se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente luego de mucho tiempo. Tan solo faltaban unas pocas horas, dentro de nada tendrían que comenzar su nuevo y genial empleo y al menos repondría algo de sus energías antes de comenzar con la tortura. Un sonido proveniente del pasillo a su derecha lo puso en alerta y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, era como si alguien se encontrara arrastrando algo.

Estiro su mano y al momento en que sintió el plástico de su linterna la tomo, encendió la misma y, encontrándose preparado se levanto de su cama y alumbro a los lados, nada. No tenía sentido que fuese una pesadilla ya que aún no daban las doce… de hecho apenas eran las diez y media. Suspiro y con algo de incomodidad comenzó a abrir la puerta derecha de su habitación, al asomarse solo al borde del marco de la puerta, logro observar a lo lejos una sombra diminuta.

Se armo de valor y empuñando su linterna salió del cuarto alumbrando todo a su paso, recorrió en penumbras el pasillo y finalmente luego de haber caminado un poco alumbro al frente, el foco por fin dio con el causante de ese misterioso ruido. En su pasillo… en su jodido pasillo se hallaba aquel diminuto ser parecido a su amigo orejudo, ese pequeño muñeco que le había seguido durante ese recorrido de espionaje en la pizzería se encontraba en su pasillo, igual que lo encontró durante esa visita a la pizzería, sobre una pequeña silla acorde a su tamaño.

 **Plushtrap: ¡Hola! Entonces… ¿Vamos a jugar a mi juego?**

 **Axel: ¿Q-Qué?... ¡No! Para empezar ¿Qué haces en mi casa y como te has escapado de la pizzería sin que nadie se diera cuenta?**

 **Plushtrap: Yo no me eh escapado de la pizzería, entonces ¿Jugamos?**

 **Axel: Hagamos un trato… si juego contigo ¿Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas?**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Suena a un trato justo! De acuerdo ¿Quieres que te explique las reglas?**

 **Axel: Ya sé como se juega esto… tú solo empieza**

Rodo sus ojos con un poco de pesadez ¿Cómo podía tomárselo tan a la ligera? Era un invasor y con eso en mente no lograba sentirse seguro junto al pequeño, pero este… se mostraba tan amistoso y despreocupado a pesar de la situación. Apago la linterna, y como supuso comenzó a oír como este, se movía en dirección a donde se encontraba. Sin embargo ni se molesto en encender la linterna y, solo se limito a aguardar esperando al momento indicado. Cuando logro escuchando atentamente, finalmente escucho los pasos frente suya y sin dudarlo disparo el haz de luz. El pequeño muñeco el cual se encontraba a sus pies se desplomo y luego le observo con una sonrisa.

 **Plushtrap: ¡Diablos! Eres… bueno ¿Cómo supiste que estaba frente a ti?**

 **Axel: Fácil, nunca nadie presta atención por los nervios… además, un susto no es nada si intentas compararte con lo que me esperaba en esa pizzería**

 **Plushtrap: Entiendo… ¡Hey! ¡E-Espérame!**

El pobre pequeño observo como le daba la espalda y se iba por el pasillo de regreso a su cuarto sin siquiera molestarse en esperarle, que grosero. Comenzó a seguirle como hizo en la pizzería, este ni se molesto en decirle algo, le dejo seguirle hasta su habitación en la cual ambos entraron. Como se lo esperaba, el pequeño muñeco se quedo observando el cuarto asombrado, notando el notable y gran parentesco que tenía al cuarto de ese niño que atormentaron alguna vez… incluso las puertas dobles sin sentido y el armario se encontraban allí, perfectamente colocadas… solo faltaría ese tan divertido teléfono morado con el que tanto le gustaba jugar y sería idéntico.

(Axel) se sentó al borde de la cama y observo al muñeco el cual se aproximaba a donde estaba, sin más tomo asiento, o más bien se sentó en el suelo a sus pies y le observo atentamente.

 **Axel: De acuerdo ¿Responderás a mis preguntas?**

 **Plushtrap: Si, es lo que había prometido si jugabas… ¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Para empezar…**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Oh! Eso es muy sencillo de hecho. En el momento en que me encontraste… solo tuve que introducirme en tu cabeza. Te lo explico más fácil… al igual que los otros tengo la habilidad y capacidad de introducirme en la cabeza de las personas, algo así como un reflejo… mientras que mi cuerpo se encuentra en la pizzería, puedo estar aquí frente a ti proyectado gracias a ti**

 **Axel: Eso quiere decir que si dejo de pensar en ti… ¿Te iras?**

 **Plushtrap: No es tan simple… verás, es como las pesadillas, uno no las tiene a voluntad y no para nada son fáciles de borrar. Se podría decir que soy como una especie de pesadilla… de cualquier forma no tienes porque preocuparte, somos amigos ¿No?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?... pero si apenas te conozco ¿Y quienes son los otros?**

 **Plushtrap: Mis otros amigos, de hecho… están a punto de llegar**

 **Axel: ¡. . .! ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con?-...**

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos se abrieron de forma imprevista cuando un frío recorrió todo en su espalda de arriba abajo y una mano, una mano que salió de la nada se colocó en su hombro. En cuanto intento moverse para zafarse, la figura le soltó y paso a su lado ¿Acababa de salir de detrás suya? Pero sino había ninguna puerta a sus espaldas, solo su cama y poco más. Cuando de una vez por todas tuvo a la figura frente a sus ojos, la cual se colocó junto al pequeño muñeco pudo ver en eso que se trataba de una especie de versión de Freddy, solo que mucho más deteriorada y con un aspecto digno de una pesadilla o película de terror.

 **N. Freddy: Es un placer… ¿Este es el humano que decías es tu amigo?**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Si! Asique a este no lo matamos…**

 **Axel: ¿Matar?... ¿Quieren matarme?**

 **N. Freddy: Mientras seas amigo de uno de los nuestros no hay necesidad de hacerlo ¿O es a caso que no eres su amigo?... de ser así, supongo que ya sabes lo que pasa a continuación…**

 **Axel: P-Por supuesto que es mi amigo…**

 **Plushtrap: ¿Ves? Y tú que decías que no… dile al resto que se retire**

 **N. Freddy: Ugh… de acuerdo ¡Chicos! ¡A este no lo matamos!**

 **?: ¿¡Qué!?**

Pego un brinco cuando de golpe las puertas de su armario se azotaron al abrirse y de la penumbra, de entre sus ropas emergió un zorro, idéntico al pelirrojo de la pizzería solo que destrozado. Como tenía pinta de estar de malas o bastante molesto, retrocedió un poco colocándose a un lado de sus nuevos "amigos", mientras observaba como el pelirrojo encaraba al castaño de ojos azules, pero el oso ni se inmuto o demostró tener ganas de responderle, se mostraba todo lo contrario al oso que si conocía y todos amaban por su retraso.

 **N. Foxy: ¿¡Por qué no lo matamos!?**

 **N. Freddy: Es amigo de uno de los nuestros… por lo tanto, ya conoces las reglas**

 **N. Foxy: ¡Eso es mierda! Llevamos meses o incluso años sin matar a un mísero niño y ahora nos… sales con esto, espero que tengas una buena excusa**

 **Plushtrap: Tranquilo hermano, este es de confianza… ya admitió ser mi amigo y todo. Además ya sabes que tiene una consola…**

 **N. Foxy: De acuerdo, le doy un punto al humano**

 **Axel: ¿. . .?**

No estaba enterado ni de la mitad de lo que pasaba ¿De donde salieron estos locos? Y lo que en le resultaba más importante en ese momento ¿Estaban hablando de su PS4? Ni de broma iba a dejar que alguno de esos desconocidos tocase su más preciada consola. Aunque suponiendo que eso iba a salvarle el pellejo, se resigno a pensar que tal vez podría dejarles curiosear un rato… al final no es que jugase mucho desde sus pesadillas, y solo aprovechaba cuando llegaban sus amigos. Alzo en lo alto una ceja cuando se percato de que el zorro se volteo hacía la puerta izquierda.

 **N. Foxy: ¡Chica! Ya sal de ahí… a este no lo matamos**

 **N. Chica: ¿¡Cómo que no!?**

La puerta se abrió, otra vez pego un brinco debido al golpe que le dio la persona que acababa sin si quiera haber pedido permiso entrar a su habitación. Como lo supuso, era otra versión en pésimo y, deteriorado estado igual que los otros dos, eso solo quería decir que faltaba la versión de su amigo y estaría la banda completa en su habitación… pero no parecía haber señales de su presencia. Solo se limito a guardar silenció mientras observaba como la banda que acababa de irrumpir sobre si se debía matarlo o no, lo peor es que ya estaba acostumbrándose a estas cosas.

 **N. Chica: ¿Y por qué no?...**

 **N. Foxy: Es amigo de uno de los nuestros… por lo tanto está bajo protección. Ugh, al menos dime que si me puedo quedar con el armario…**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Claro!**

 **Axel: ¡Espera! ¿Están hablando de mi armario?...**

 **N. Foxy: ¡Genial! Ya me cae bien tu nuevo amigo**

 **Axel: Pero si ni siquiera eh dicho nada…**

 **N. Chica: De acuerdo… si no vamos a matarlo supongo que podre usar su cocina para preparar la cena ¿No tiene problemas en que nos quedemos no es así?**

 **Axel: ¡P-Pero si acaban de llegar sin avisar! Y… ugh, pueden quedarse. Pero sin romper nada, con esa condición y además la de no matarme**

 **Plushtrap: ¡A mi me parece un trato justo! De acuerdo, en ese caso todos podemos comenzar en la tarea de ponernos cómodos y… ¡Oh! Por poco lo olvido ¡Aún no te presentamos a Bonnie! Con todo el tiempo que nos tomamos seguro no tarde en aparecer… seguro te cae bien**

 **Axel: Ya me parecía que faltaba uno… ¿Hmph?**

El sonido de una respiración bastante sonora llego desde la puerta derecha. Sin embargo esto solo duro unos pocos instantes pues el pequeño muñeco se aproximo a la puerta y al igual que el resto, anuncio que no iban a matarle, solo esperaba que cumplieran con lo prometido. Luego de segundo tras segundo de completo silenció el cual parecía eterno finalmente la puerta se comenzó a abrir y a pesar de la lentitud poco a poco comenzaba a ver la figura del conejo morado… aunque le dio un poco de mala espina que fuera tan delgado y con curvas.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió en su totalidad y el conejo paso por la puerta. Cuando esto pasó casi, casi por un pelo pega un grito… no de terror ni mucho menos, sino por la sorpresa que se llevo con la persona que acababa de entrar por esa misma puerta. Si, en efecto era la versión pesadilla de su amigo, pero con una diferencia demasiado notable… ¡Era una mujer! Su cabello y cuerpo, todo eso se lo confirmaba con gran peso, era como ver a su amigo pero sin dudar de su sexualidad. Y en eso la recién llegada de mostro amable, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al entrar.

 **N. Bonnie: Mil disculpas, no tenía idea de que fueras amigo de los nuestros…**

 **Axel: ¿¡E-Eres mujer!?... ¡Pero si yo tenía entendido que Bonnie era hombre!**

 **Plushtrap: Eso es una historia graciosa… verás, a nosotros nos creo la mente de un niño. Ese que lamentablemente tuvo ese horroroso final con la mordida, una pena. El punto es que a pesar del miedo que nos tenía, aparentemente confundió a Bonnie con una mujer y bueno… eh aquí como termino el resultado… fue un pequeño error, pero muy gracioso**

 **N. Bonnie: ¡No cuentes esa historia!**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Pero si es nuestro nuevo amigo! ¿Qué tiene de malo que la sepa?**

 **N. Bonnie: Es vergonzosa… tú no lo entenderías, eres solo un muñeco**

 **Plushtrap: En eso tienes razón… soy todo un "muñeco"**

 **N. Bonnie: Ugh… eres de lo peor**

 **Axel: Necesito procesar todo esto seriamente… de acuerdo, ya que todos nos hemos conocido y, somos grandes "amigos" ¿Podrían dejarme descansar un poco? Tengo trabajo en nada y a pese a que me gustaría tener más respuestas debo centrarme…**

 **Plushtrap: ¡Claro! Vamos chicos…**

 **N. Foxy: ¿Podemos usar la consola verdad?**

 **Axel: Ugh… solo no toquen mis partidas ¿Vale?**

 **N. Foxy: ¡Bien! Me encanta este sitio…**

Los recién llegados junto al pequeño muñeco se retiraron por fin dejándole solo en su habitación, y con todo el pesar del mundo se dejo car sobre su cama una vez más. Tardo un buen rato pero en unos cuantos minutos logro reconciliar el sueño… pero en su cabeza seguía tratando de intentar al menos comprender como es que se metía en tantas tonterías, suspiro con pesadez antes de que el mundo de los sueños lo acogiera en sus brazos por el resto de las horas restantes.

 **[General]**

 **[23:00 PM] una hora antes de la primera noche…**

Como era de esperar los tres restantes del grupo acordaron reunirse en lo de (Laura) antes de ir en busca de su cuarto amigo y partir hacía la pizzería. De (Laura) no sabían nada, seguía arriba con sus preparaciones en lo que (CJ) se encontraba viendo la televisión importándole poco lo que pasara y, por su parte (Emilio) se encontraba a tan solo unos pocos pasos del sofá en el que se encontraba el negro viendo la televisión, frente a un espejo mientras se arreglaba y se tiraba una colonia que con ese aroma tan fuerte llego a las fosas nasales del pobre y aburrido (CJ).

 **CJ: Ugh… por dios ¿Qué mierda te pones?**

 **Emilio: Es colonia**

 **CJ: Si eso es colonia lo que deja el perro del vecino en nuestro patio también es colonia…**

 **Emilio: Tú tienes el mismo color que lo que deja el perro del vecino en nuestro patio**

 **CJ: ¡Serás!-…**

 **Laura: ¡Ya está! Vámonos de una vez que sino llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera noche**

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de responderle la castaña bajo por las escaleras al salón donde aún la dupla estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir por la colonia. Sin más con las llaves en sus manos les hizo un ademán a los dos con la cabeza para que partieran de una vez sin importar que estuvieran en una seria discusión sobre la colonia y el color de piel del pobre (CJ). Sin más (Emilio) comenzó al instante a seguir a la castaña hacía la puerta mientras el pobre seguía en el sofá con el control.

 **CJ: Yo no tengo el color de lo que deja el perro del vecino en nuestro patio…**

 **Laura: ¡Vamos CJ! ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?**

 **CJ: Ugh… ya voy**

A regañadientes se levanto de la comodidad del sofá y comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino por el cual se enfilaron sus dos amigos. Afortunadamente, no les tomo poco más de veinte minutos en lo que recorrieron un par de calles el llegar a lo de su amigo restante. Como no vivían muy lejos unos de los otros ya se encontraban en la puerta de su hogar. Como era de esperarse, sin descaro ni esa pizca de decencia en esperar a que les abriera, entraron con las copias de las llaves de (Laura) y del tirón al minuto en que entraron en la sala pegaron un grito desde abajo.

 **Laura: ¡Axel! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!**

 **Axel: ¡Ya bajo! ¡Solo denme un minuto!**

 **Emilio: ¿Y ahora en que estará metido?...**

 **Laura: Qué importa, de todos modos ya dijo que iba a bajar…**

 **Emilio: Si, pero… ha estado actuando extraño desde que nos metió en todo esto**

 **CJ: Entonces… ¿Creen que va en serio de lo querer matarnos?**

 **Emilio: Probablemente sea cierto ¿A caso has visto a ese loco cuando le dije que su comida era la peor que había probado? Ugh… yo solo decía la verdad, supongo que algunos son muy sensibles**

 **CJ: Y ese oso no parecía muy contento de que lo llamara hermano… pero ¿No creen quizás por lo menos un poco exagerado lo de querer matarnos por eso? Quiero decir, incluso si a veces somos nosotros mismos los que nos buscamos los golpes, debe haber algo más**

 **Laura: O quizás son solo unos malditos locos con tendencias al asesinato… quien sabe… pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es intentar sobrevivir como hicieron todos esos que en algún momento trabajaron en ese lugar**

 **Los tres: ¿Hmph?...**

Los tres que se encontraban esperando en el salón principal escucharon como unos pasos cuales al parecer provenían desde el piso de arriba se aproximaban a donde se encontraban. En eso los tres, observaron como una figura que dejaba el paso a una sombra emergía de las escaleras, como no le sorprendió al grupo en lo absoluto se trataba de su amigo faltante (Axel), el cual al igual que estos, se encontraba vestido con el uniforme de guardia, solo que por alguna razón a este le resultaba de una manera extraña un tanto nostálgico llevarlo.

 **[12:00 AM] ¡Comienza la primera noche!**

El reloj marcaba las doce dentro de aquella pizzería, aunque no parecía ser que ninguno de todo el numeroso grupo le importaba. Ya era una tradición, la primera noche solo era una practica y era la segunda noche en la que la cosa comenzaba a ponerse seria… pero pese a ello, la nueva banda era la que sin duda alguna tenía el mejor record, ya habían pasado meses desde que nadie superaba la noche uno si quiera… y todo gracias al empeño de los cuatro nuevos integrantes.

La nueva banda se encontraba en el escenario, mientras que el oso y el pollo se encontraban fuera sentados en unas sillas junto al escenario que tomaron de las mesas. El zorro se hallaba al borde y, a su vez el líder de la banda se encontraba a su lado. Solo que sentado sobre una de esas grandes y pesados amplificadores que tenían para sus conciertos con su guitarra en manos. No era nuevo en el grupo reunirse durante las primeras horas de la primera noche para platicar, debido a que por lo menos en los turnos del día les era imposible casi tomarse un descanso con tanto público y ya se le había vuelto una tradición al grupo ir a por el guardia separados.

 **Facundo: ¿Creen que sean un problema teniendo a?... ya saben**

 **Lucas: Que va, será un paseo por el parque… hace tiempo que realmente no tenemos alguno por el cual tengamos que realmente esforzarnos, cada vez los guardas son más inútiles**

 **Facundo: Pierde un poco la gracia… pero supongo que es mejor para nosotros al final**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?... Fonnie ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy callado todo el día**

 **Fonnie: ¿Hmph?...**

El conejo que se encontraba afinando su guitarra sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros del momento en que escucho una voz llamando a su nombre por fin dejo su guitarra a un lado. Este se bajo pegando un salto del amplificador y luego de acomodarse un poco sus ropas observo al grupo el cual simplemente le observaba en completo silenció esperando a que respondiera a la pregunta, y soltando un suave suspiro finalmente iba a responder, llevaba todo el día así.

 **Fonnie: . . . No me pasa nada, es solo que lo eh estado pensando mucho y creo que al menos por está noche deberíamos ir un poco más ligeros y suaves. Son apenas nuevos y…**

 **Facundo: ¿Por qué haríamos eso ahora cuando nunca lo hemos hecho por otros guardas?**

 **Fonnie: . . . Solo creo que deberíamos parar un poco para variar**

 **Lucas: ¿No crees que estés consintiendo demasiado a tu padre? Entiendo que son sus amigos… y es un lindo gesto por tu parte, pero no veo el motivo por el cual no masacrar a esos tres más que por el hecho de que son amigos de tú padre**

 **Fonnie: Pero creo que hemos matado lo suficiente como para tomar un descanso ¿No creen?**

 **Facundo: Hmm… ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?**

 **Max: ¿Hmph? ¿Yo? Pues… desde que llevo en este traje precisamente matar era lo que yo más… deseaba evitar… pero sabemos que eso solo trae problemas. Sin embargo, supongo que por solo una noche podeos hacer una excepción y tomar un descanso ¿No?**

 **Fonnie: ¿D-De verdad?... ¿Harían eso por mí?**

 **Facundo: Supongo que podría pasar algo de tiempo con mi novia**

 **Lucas: Ugh… solo por está vez, mañana iré a por ellos como siempre**

 **Fonnie: ¡Gracias chicos!**

 **Max: . . . ¿¡Hmph!?**

El zorro comenzó a intentar quitarse de encima al conejo sin mucho éxito, era de esperarse… al fin, y al cabo tiene mucha más fuerza que el resto de la banda. Si, el conejo agradecido y sonriente por completa sorpresa se le había pegado como una pulga al zorro a su lado en un abrazo, cosa que en ese momento al zorro le resulto completamente repugnante y con demasiado cariño para su gusto a lo cual solo acertó a reaccionar intentando quitárselo de encima.

 **Max: ¡Ya te eh dicho que odio los abrazos y todo tipo de muestra de afecto!**

 **Fonnie: ¡Lo sé!~**

 **Max: ¡Eres un capullo! ¡Suéltame de una vez!**

El zorro comenzó a agitarse desesperadamente mientras sus dos compañeros solo negaban con las cabezas y se acomodaban en sus asientos resignándose a la idea de que no irían a por los nuevos o al menos no serían tan severos esa noche. Menuda pareja se habían vuelto esos dos, desde que en los primeros meses el zorro se había unido a la banda se habían vuelto grandes amigos… motivos a los cuales daban origen esas horribles imágenes de internet que tanto detestaban.

 **[Axel]**

Ya era hora de afrontar su primera noche, su primer desafío. Le dio un último vistazo rápido a todo el grupo a sus espaldas antes de emitir un leve suspiro en lo bajo y empujar la puerta para entrar y cuando los cuatro se encontraron dentro, la puerta se cerro detrás de si. Observando rápidamente pudo notar como esos tres, la nueva banda de la pizzería se hallaba en el escenario platicando, con el ruido de la puerta se voltearon hacía ellos unos instantes. Pero para su sorpresa estos sin más se regresaron a su conversación ignorándoles completamente.

 **?: ¡Hasta que por fin llegan! No da para nada una buena imagen el llegar tarde a su primer día en el trabajo ¿Saben? Se los digo por experiencia propia**

 **Los cuatro: ¿Hmph?**

 **?: Por políticas de la empresa debo hacer el monologo, espero que me perdonen. Veamos… creo que era así… ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Un lugar mágico lleno de diversión… tanto al público infantil como al adulto y todo eso… no nos hacemos responsables de muerte o perdida a las extremidades, se les agradece mucho que quieran formar parte de nuestra familia**

 **CJ: ¿Q-Qué acaba de decir sobre las extremidades?...**

 **Emilio: ¿Nos harán un descuento como empleados? ¿Verdad?**

Un sujeto trajeado y joven, no más de unos veinte y tanto más años seguro les recibió con lo que a sus ojos parecía ser una radiante sonrisa. Ese no era el hombre con el que alguna vez trabajo y con algo de desconfianza se cruzo de brazos mientras los otros tres le observaban curiosos. Este nuevo gerente u hombre a cargo aclaro su garganta y juntando sus manos a sus espaldas en lo que seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro, como si deseara mostrar amabilidad pese a la situación.

 **Laura: ¿Y tú quien eres?**

 **?: ¿Yo? Soy el nuevo encargado de la pizzería. Verán, mi padre era el que se encargaba de todo y a pesar de que era un buen encargado se retiró para darme una oportunidad de empezar en este maravilloso lugar… soy su hijo, pero pueden llamarme por lo que soy… "jefe"**

 **Laura: D-De acuerdo… ¿Jefe?**

 **Jefe: ¡Perfecto! Veo que aprenden rápido chicos… se acostumbraran pronto a este lugar. Y por lo que veo tú eres nada más ni nada menos que uno de los viejos empleados del lugar… veo que las historias de por aquí son ciertas… si sobrevivió uno, puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué volverías? Yo ni me lo hubiera replanteado sabiendo lo queme espera aquí**

 **Axel: ¿Podemos saltar la parte en la que finge que le importamos y darnos las llaves?**

 **Jefe: Hmm… bueno, supongo que no será necesario una guía ni nada, solo debes tener en cuenta que hay nuevos integrantes y obviamente no olvidar la caja musical. Muy bien, toma**

 **Axel: Ya era hora…**

El hombre entrego las llaves en sus manos y se largo pasando a su lado, cerrando la puerta y por el otro lado se escucho el sonido del cerrojo. Ya se encontraban dentro y atrapados, aunque al hecho de estar acostumbrado no le llevo una gran sorpresa. Los otros dos voltearon a hacía este y con las miradas le dijeron todo "¿No crees haberte pasado con él?", pero realmente tampoco le importo o al menos este si sabía que realmente les importaba un demonio lo que les ocurriese.

Algo que notaron automáticamente los tres es que la castaña se había esfumado de la nada. Y solo tuvieron que dirigir su vista al frente para observar aterrados como esta se iba directo a donde ese grupo se encontraba conversando tranquilamente. Aparto a sus dos amigos y camino rápidamente y pese a ello no logro alcanzarle a tiempo, cuando llego y se colocó a su lado está ya había hablado y se dirigía directamente al zorro que se hallaba sentado al borde del escenario junto al conejo.

 **Laura: ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Aunque ahora que lo pienso… da igual preguntar, de todos modos te haré la pregunta quieras o no**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué crees que haces?...**

 **Laura: ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Solo por qué te asesinaron y te convirtieron en esto crees que puedes hacer lo mismo a tus sucesores? Mira en lo que te has convertido…**

 **Max: No tengo idea de lo que me hablas… mejor concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo. Recuerda en el contrato que firmaste se especifica que no debes molestar ni dañar a las "máquinas"…**

 **Laura: Ugh… ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? No creas que no estoy enterada al respecto**

 **Max: ¿Hmph?...**

La castaña llevo su mano a su espalda, quizás a algún bolsillo trasero de su uniforme. En su mano, se hallaba un recorte de un periódico local, en un primer momento el azabache rodo sus ojos y no le dio ni el más mínimo de atención. Pero toda esa calma e indiferencia suya se desvaneció cuando el recorte se abrió ante sus ojos, revelando una noticia de ese mismo día… su foto, junto a la de los tres desaparecidos, sus dos amigos y la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga ¿Tanto se habían tardado en darse cuenta? Supuso que ya los habían dado por muertos finalmente.

 **Laura: Sabemos lo que paso aquí ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?**

 **Max: . . . ¿Qué tengo que decir al respecto?...**

Se impulso con ambas manos bajando de un salto del escenario, se aproximo hasta estar frente a la castaña, que pese a ser la más alta de los cuatro, a comparación del zorro no era más que una diminuta persona.

 **Max: Déjame acerté una pregunta a ti ¿De qué te servirá saber la verdad? Después de todo… al final de la noche estarás muerta**

 **Laura: . . .**

 **Axel: ¡Suficiente! Laura… te eh dicho que no los molestes, vámonos de una vez a la oficina. Ya fue suficiente de este espectáculo**

 **Max: Deberías escuchar a tu amigo…**

A regañadientes, la castaña fue llevada por sus tres amigos lejos de la banda que solo se limito a observar en silenció como se largaban por el pasillo a la oficina. El azabache suspiro con pesadez y a su lado, el conejo le observo.

 **Fonnie: ¿No crees que te excediste con lo nuevos?**

 **Max: ¿Y qué importa?... incluso si supieran toda la verdad, nadie les creerá. Y no estaba bromeando Fonnie… nadie dura aquí más de unos tres días con suerte, ellos no serán la excepción a la regla…**

 **Fonnie: Dijimos que hoy-…**

 **Max: Ya lo sé Fonnie, pero mañana será un nuevo día… esa chica me desagrada**

* * *

 **[Fin de la primera parte]**

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Ugh… realmente no era mi idea cortar el capítulo. Iba a ser un capítulo completo con su noche incluida, el problema es que paso mucho tiempo y tuve que resolver asuntos personales los cuales no diré, y en fin… este capítulo tardo demasiado y encima está a medias, no me siento orgulloso por eso pero bueno.**

 **Tengo una noticia, o más bien una pregunta para ustedes… si como solía hacer en la segunda temporada, solo que está vez es una pregunta demasiado importante y por eso quiero que sean los que tomen está decisión.**

 **Desde mi punto de vista, la historia se alejo demasiado… DEMASIADO, de lo que era originalmente, ni siquiera tiene la comedia que iba a tener, es un asco desde mi punto de vista y pese a que mi compañero intento mantenerla a flote, no le veo futuro. Por eso está vez no estoy respondiendo comentarios… por qué quiero que ustedes opinen de esto y me respondan a mi si creen que mi idea es la mejor opción ahora.**

 **Propuse hace poco la idea de reiniciar la saga (Antes de que alguien pegue un salto esperen a que termine), sería más bien un reinició a partir de la tercera entrega. Algo así como hizo DMC devil may cry (Juego que recomiendo, a mi me encanto), este reinició incluiría todo lo que no se incluyo pero si se iba a incluir originalmente, tanto la comedia, el desarrollo de la historia y eventos mucho mejores a mi parecer, sin esa necesidad de "tómenme en serio", que en mi opinión personal arruino un poco el universo de la obra.**

 **Yo creo que puede ser lo mejor, pues faltaron muchas cosas… el pasado de los personajes, algo de la comedia del mundo, un mejor desarrollo de los eventos, escenas que eran muy buenas pero que se desecharon al no ser tan "serias" o fieles al argumento nuevo y mejorado. (Que como dije, desde mi punto de vista tanta seriedad es cancina) y bueno… hay cosas que si se van a mantener, pero en general lo veo como la mejor opción… para mi es mejor que estar en una temporada cuatro sin echarle muchas ganas, prefiero hacer algo que a mi me guste y que pueda gustarle a ustedes por igual.**

 **Asique… aquí va la pregunta:**

 **A) ¿Qué opinan de hacer un reinició en la temporada tres? ¿Les gustaría que se hiciera más fiel a la idea original desechada o prefieren seguir como está la historia de momento?**

 **Si… bueno, la pregunta es solo una en este caso. Eso sería todo de momento, en caso de ser no la respuesta de la mayoría se continuara como esta, sino habrá un reinició y luego se verán más noticias al respecto, desde ya muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **-Nexo.**

* * *

 **PD: De seguro más de uno quiere matarme por tardar dos meses… ay.**


	4. ¡Reinició! ¡Nos vemos en la nueva tres!

**Capítulo 2 (2/2)**

* * *

 **[General]**

 **[1 AM] Una hora más tarde del comienzo de la primera noche…**

Si una palabra podía definir la situación perfectamente en ese momento era "aburrido", no pasaron ni dos horas antes de que finalmente dejaran a un lado todas sus preocupaciones, los cuatro guardias se hallaban en sus sillas. Ninguno, ni siquiera el que fue guardia mucho antes de sus tres amigos parecía demostrar preocupación, desde que llegaron no habían recibido ni un solo ataque.

Claro que este último no iba a bajar la guardia, pero no había signos de que fueran a ponerse agresivos.

Los primeros minutos de esa hora solo fueron el como la castaña recibía un regaño de sus compañeros, por un momento llegaron a pensar que ese aterrador zorro se les lanzaría con todo por culpa de abrir la boca cuando no debía, afortunadamente eso no llego a pasar, pues en ningún momento se movió del salón principal… solo se quedaba allí, con los integrantes de su banda limitándose a conversar como si los cuatro guardias jamás hubiesen llegado. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudo haber sido un infierno de haberse molestado por la actuación estúpida de su amiga.

 **[Axel]**

Los cuatro por poco les da un infarto cuando sin aviso previo o sin que pudieran predecirlo, un conejo de considerable altura se presentara frente a su escritorio. Instintivamente en un movimiento rápido de mano los tres se habían colocado sus respectivas máscaras, sin embargo el conejo azabache no pareció darles importancia alguna, como si esos tres no existieran.

Se aproximo para estar frente a su padre, y con una sonrisa en su rostro hablo.

 **Fonnie: Papá, yo y mis amigos vamos a comer ahora… ¿Quieres venir?**

 **Axel: ¿Estas de broma? Debo quedarme aquí y proteger a estos tres**

 **Fonnie: No te preocupes… te puedo asegurar que nadie les pondrá un dedo encima, al menos por esta noche, además ¿Nos crees que si estas con nosotros? Hmm… no sé, quizás nos olvidemos de tus amigos por un rato**

 **Axel: Ugh… de acuerdo, ya entendí**

 **Fonnie: Entonces ¿Vienes?**

 **Axel: Después de ti…**

Se levanto sin decir nada más, sus tres compañeros observaron como realmente estaba dispuesto a seguirlo. Emilio estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento, pero se detuvo cuando antes de largarse con el conejo por el pasillo, se giro. Levanto su mano en señal de desaprobación, y este solo regreso a su asiento al tiempo que se quitaba su máscara y le observaba con preocupación en su rostro.

Y lo siguió… lo último que hizo fue avanzar un poco por el pasillo que se extendía en la nueva y reluciente pizzería, al ver una de las cámaras encendida en ese pasillo saludo.

 **[Fonnie]**

Una sonrisa risueña por poco se le escapaba, incluso si no fue por buena gana había logrado su cometido. Había logrado que su padre accediera a reunirse con su banda, ahora solo quedaba seguir el plan de Facundo y tratar de que todo fuera con calma y seguro dentro de nada, todos volverían a ser buenos amigos.

Si tan solo se hubiera preparado para lo que le esperaba…

Se alegro mucho que al entrar al ala principal de la pizzería se encontrara con una mesa esperándole, en la cual se hallaban sentado sus tres amigos. Le costo mucho convencer tanto al zorro como al oso de esto, pero tarde o temprano terminaron cediendo. Lucas no deseaba acceder por qué pensaba que terminarían discutiendo, y Max juró sobre todas las cosas no volver a dirigirle la palabra a su padre, pero al final terminaron aceptando.

 **Facundo: ¡Si que se tardaron! Adelante chicos**

 **Fonnie: Tranquilo papá, no muerden**

 **Lucas: Él si**

 **Max: Vete a la mierda**

El zorro rodo sus ojos con fastidio ¿Por qué siempre tenían que recordárselo? No era su culpa, pero al menos le ahorraba el tener que limpiar la evidencia a la pizzería. Fonnie cambio su expresión de alegría a una de incomodidad… quitando a Facundo, el cual parecía estar muy feliz de verles. Lucas simplemente miraba al frente demostrando en su expresión lo poco que le importaba estar allí, como si hubiera sido traído de mala gana a un lugar en donde no deseaba estar, y Max solo miraba al suelo, evitando su mirada y la de su padre, como si no deseara opinar nada al respecto.

 **Fonnie: Por aquí, papá**

 **Axel: Vale…**

Su padre tampoco parecía mostrarse muy hablador, con lo que era de abrir la boca antes y ahora nada, como si toda esa situación fuera forzada. Fonnie se sentó junto a Facundo y con Axel de por medio, al otro lado tanto el zorro como el oso solo suspiraron aceptando que tendrían que comer juntos una vez más, pero nuevamente solo dos se mostraban con ganas de estar allí, el resto no parecía desear encontrarse.

 **Fonnie: En nada nos traerán la comida…**

 **Axel: No tengo hambre**

 **Max: Yo tampoco… la verdad, ni siquiera comemos por necesidad**

 **Facundo: ¡Vamos chicos! Solo un poco de pizza, a todo el mundo le gusta la pizza, y además, sean honestos… ¿No echaban de menos algo como esto?**

 **Lucas: ¿La hiciste tú?...**

 **Facundo: Relájate, las esta preparando mi novia**

 **Lucas: Mejor, no quiero volver a morir**

 **Facundo: ¡Hey!**

Una pequeña y casi instantánea sonrisa se formo por un pequeño milisegundo en el rostro de su padre, pudo notarlo. En el fondo, quizás demasiado en el fondo seguían siendo ellos pero… sin importar que actuaran como si fueran ellos. Se sentían como completos desconocidos, ya no solo era cuestión del cambió estético, esto iba mucho más allá, como si algo hubiera cambiado en todos.

 **Facundo: ¡Gracias amor!**

 **Max: Por fin… algo de buena comida**

 **Facundo: ¿¡Tú también!?**

 **Max: Facundo… tú comida es tan letal como la jefa enojada**

 **Lucas: ¿Y si vendiéramos veneno?**

 **Max: El jefe nos mata**

 **Lucas: ¡Pero venderíamos bien!**

Fonnie estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que la polluela Toy les había dejado la comida en la mesa. Asintió agradecido como su padre mientras los tres discutían sobre la comida del pollo. Fonnie finalmente perdió el miedo y se sumo a la conversación de los tres, obviamente insultando la comida del pobre rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos, al menos lo intentaba.

Axel no hablo en toda la comida, los únicos hablando eran la banda. Discutieron sobre música, posibles papeles en las siguientes obras del zorro, de todo. Pero sin embargo en nada intento sumarse el guarda. Incluso si le preguntaban algo solo asentía o negaba en señal de respuesta. La comida había llegado a su fin y tanto el zorro como el oso al igual que el guarda estaban dispuestos a largarse de una vez, sin embargo Facundo en un intento desesperado de hacer que dijeran algo hablo.

 **Facundo: ¿No fue divertido? Como en los viejos tiempos…**

 **Lucas: Algo…**

 **Max: Supongo…**

 **Fonnie: Deberíamos repetir la comida ¿No?**

 **Axel: Quizás cuando dejen de intentar matar a mis amigos…**

Lo primero y único que había dicho en toda la comida, el zorro rodo sus ojos como si no le importase en lo absoluto, el oso rascó su nuca nervioso pues sabia que eso era imposible, y el pollo solo intento persuadir al guarda.

 **Facundo: Lo hacemos por una causa justa…**

 **Axel: ¿Qué clase de causa enfermiza podrían tener ustedes?**

 **Facundo: Tú no lo entenderás…**

 **Axel: ¿¡Por qué siempre me dicen eso!?**

Los tres fuera de la discusión observaron incrédulos como el guarda levantaba su voz de golpe ¿Y ahora que diablos le pasaba? Se levanto de su asiento, golpeando la mesa con sus manos mientras encaraba al rubio, sin embargo este se mostraba tranquilo. Tratando de calmar la situación con un tono suave y tranquilo, como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo complicado a un niño.

 **Facundo: Ya te lo eh dicho… no lo entenderías**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué mierda es lo que no puedo entender!?**

 **Facundo: Solo confía en mi… no somos los malos**

 **Axel: ¿¡No son los malos!? Ugh… eres increíble. Me esperaba esto de estos dos imbéciles, pero… ¿Tú? Parece que ya has olvidado todo lo que hice por ti**

 **Facundo: No eh olvidado lo que has hecho por mi… pero es más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista**

 **Axel: Si hubiera sabido que pasaría esto debí haber dejado que tu padre siguiera abusando de tu hermana…**

 **Lucas: Te estas excediendo…**

Sus ojos… negros, con apenas dos pequeñas pupilas en blanco. No, esta vez no fue ninguno de los dos más agresivos, Facundo estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo molesto, tenía ganas de matar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba a nada de lanzarse en contra del guarda, y sin embargo este no parecía mostrar señales de retroceder, y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a interferir salvo que sea extremadamente necesario.

 **Facundo: ¡No tienes derecho a mencionarla!**

 **Axel: ¡Oh! Pero tú si tienes derecho a matar a mis amigos…**

 **Facundo: ¡Lo hacemos por un buen motivo!**

 **Axel: ¡Entonces dime cual es!**

 **Facundo: Nosotros no hacemos nada malo, solo intentamos controlarnos. Ugh… te daré una ultima oportunidad solo por qué somos amigos… retira tus palabras**

 **Axel: No pienso retirar nada…**

No pudo resistirse más, se guio más por sus sentimientos que por su cabeza. Se había lanzado e intentado atacarle, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese gritar un puño fue a parar directo a su cara, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo tambalear y caer al suelo. Cuando logro recuperarse del sorpresivo golpe se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el mismo zorro que lo deseaba muerte se había puesto en medio.

 **Facundo: Pensé que tu más que nadie lo deseaba muerto…**

 **Max: Eso es cierto… pero por más que no me guste aceptarlo, el tiene razón. No tienes derecho a enojarte con él, no ahora…**

 **Facundo: ¿Qué quieres decir?...**

 **Max: No sé de donde has sacado esa tonta idea pero no podría estar más errónea, no somos los buenos, nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos. Tan solo míranos… mira en lo que nos hemos convertido, el fin no justifica los medios Facundo**

 **Facundo: ¡No sería así si no nos hubieran matado para empezar!**

 **Max: ¿Y qué éramos antes?... tú eres un homicida, da igual cuantas veces te digas a ti mismo que no has matado a tu padre, fue tu culpa… el homicida eres tú. Lucas no es más que un sociópata, yo soy un maldito esquizofrénico y este imbécil es quizás el peor de los tres… no éramos los buenos**

 **Facundo: . . .**

 **Max: Se realista… la única razón por la que no nos encerraron en un manicomio fue por qué la novia de este tarado lo impidió, estamos locos… somos lo peor de lo peor, merecemos lo que nos ha ocurrido…**

 **Fonnie: Max…**

 **Max: No digas nada, me voy… me canse de esta mierda ¿Vienes?**

 **Lucas: Será un placer…**

Ambos saludaron al jefe de la banda con un gesto y se retiraron, sin decir nada más. El silenció invadió todo durante unos largos segundos, Facundo seguía molesto y se notaba por sus ojos, pero por lo menos no intentaría atacar tan desesperadamente al guarda como intento hacer antes, ese golpe y esas palabras le gustaran o no le habían hecho calmarse un poco, pero ese pensamiento perduraba en él.

 **Axel: ¿Sabes qué Facundo?... cuando dejes de mentirme a mi, podrías empezar por dejar de mentirte a ti mismo**

 **Facundo: . . .**

El guarda se retiro del ala, solo que ni se molesto en despedirse de ninguno de los dos presentes, Fonnie solo hablo en un susurro para si mismo.

 **Fonnie: Supongo que eso es un no…**

 **[Axel]**

 **[2 AM] Luego de la discusión…**

Esa discusión le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca terrible, en ese momento no deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Caminaba por el pasillo, solo y sin compañía… meditando en lo que acababa de pasar, seguía sin comprender muy bien el por qué, el por qué intentaban matar a sus amigos a toda costa. No solo a ellos, a cualquier idiota que se atreviera a pisar este lugar con ese dichoso empleo.

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?...**

 **Springtrap: ¡Amigo!**

El conejo destrozado se apareció de la nada, al parecer regresaba de la oficina. Alzo una ceja, algo confundido ya que no esperaba verlo llegar de la oficina ¿Los había atacado? Ni de broma, se negaba a creer que les haría daño a sus propios amigos, no quería tener que discutir con los pocos amigos que de verdad le quedaban.

 **Springtrap: Tranquilo… solo hable un poco con ellos. No voy a atacarlos, después de todo, tus amigos son mis amigos…**

 **Axel: Me alegra saber que tengo amigos de verdad aquí, aún…**

 **Springtrap: Oye… tenemos que hablar, de algo serio**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?**

Estuvo a punto de hacer un chiste con eso, pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo no parecía estar de broma. Se paro firme y le observo, esperando a que retomara la palabra y respondiera a su pregunta.

 **Springtrap: Es sobre tus pesadillas…**

 **Axel: Springtrap, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…**

 **Springtrap: Ya sabes de lo que hablo, y sabes perfectamente que no es una broma, mira… me preocupo por ti ¿De acuerdo? Se honesto conmigo ¿Qué tan fuertes son tus pesadillas?**

No dijo nada, solo guardo silenció unos cuantos segundos hasta que respondió.

 **Axel: Estoy bien, no es nada serio de momento**

 **Springtrap: Sabes lo que pasa si se vuelven muy fuerte… mientras más fuerte se hagan tus pesadillas más reales se volverán. Si no tienes cuidado podrías terminar muerto de verdad, como…**

 **Axel: Lo sé, te prometo que si se tornan serias serás al primero al que se lo diga, gracias por preocuparte**

 **?: Ustedes dos… ¿Qué creen que hacen?**

 **Ambos: ¿Hmph?...**

 **[Axel]**

 **[3 AM] En una sala alejada…**

 **Axel: Me alegro de verte, Bonnie…**

Tomo asiento en uno de esos banquillos junto a la mesa, colocados perfectamente. Frente a este tomo asiento su amigo morado el cual solo hacía un ademan con su mano y esbozaba una sonrisa que demostraba el mismo sentimiento afectivo. Cuando ambos ya se encontraban en sus asientos respondió amablemente.

 **Bonnie: Eso debería decirlo yo, se te echo mucho de menos. En especial mi hermana, pero como de seguro ya te habrás enterado se fue por un viaje de intercambio con una pizzería… de Alemania**

 **Axel: Tampoco tengo muchas genas de verle sinceramente…**

 **Bonnie: Tranquilo, lo entiendo**

Hubo un silenció un tanto incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que Axel decidió abrir la boca una vez más.

 **Axel: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...**

 **Bonnie: Claro**

 **Axel: ¿Por qué intentan matar siempre a los que trabajan aquí? No entiendo muy bien por qué lo hacen como si fuera tan… necesario**

 **Bonnie: Bueno… no es realmente por una venganza como creen todos. Se podría decir que los trajes que usamos tienen algunos defectos**

 **Axel: ¿Mala programación?**

 **Bonnie: Ojala fuera mala programación, a un alma no la puedes programar. Podemos aprender cosas a base de eso, no significa que no tengamos funciones… pero como dije, a un alma no sé le puede programar**

 **Axel: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Bonnie: Este traje modifica el comportamiento de un alma. Pese a que conserves toda tu vida en memorias y tu personalidad… te afecta, todos tenemos un instinto, que solo se puede saciar de una forma…**

 **Axel: ¿Un instinto?...**

 **Bonnie: Si, imagina que ahora tus amigos sienten la necesidad de matar… impulsivamente, creemos que es un estado psicológico que desarrolla el cuerpo, con el tiempo puedes aprender a controlarlo, pero los primeros días son un verdadero infierno. Contenerse demasiado puede hacer que incluso enloquezcas y ataques sin pensar… como un animal salvaje**

 **Axel: . . . Interesante, creo**

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y cerrando sus ojos continuó con su explicación.

 **Bonnie: Sinceramente… yo eh dejado de matar. En un punto extremo puedes llegar a acostumbrarte e incluso aburrirte, tuve que matar mucho pero con el tiempo me arte de matar, me volví amigo de los guardas e incluso intentaba hacer que salieran con vida de aquí, pero…**

 **Axel: ¿Hmph?**

 **Bonnie: ¿Recuerdas que te eh dicho que hubo un tiempo que salí con Foxy? Bueno, nunca te eh contado la razón por la que terminamos. Verás… las especies tienen ciertos tópicos, son esas modificaciones que tienen las personas**

 **Axel: ¿Tópicos?...**

 **Bonnie: A los pollos les encanta cocinar, a los osos se les conoce por ser lideres naturales, aunque no lo parezca Lucas puede ser un gran líder… los conejos son los más sádicos y los zorros son los más orgullosos. Foxy se molesto mucho con Max por qué se metió con su orgullo de asesino…**

 **Axel: . . . Vaya**

 **Bonnie: Como sea, a Foxy le encantaba exterminar a los guardas… pero yo comenzaba aburrirme, la relación se vio afectada poco a poco y cuando se entero de que ayudaba a los guardas, termino conmigo**

 **Axel: Diablos… lo siento**

El conejo morado guardo silenció, como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible de su pasado, el guarda solo observo a otra parte, pensativo. Regreso su mirada a su amigo y se dispuso a romper el silenció nuevamente.

 **Axel: ¿Cuándo regresa Bon?...**

 **Bonnie: ¿Bon?... regresa esta noche de hecho, creo que llegara aproximadamente por la última hora antes de terminar tu turno ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: . . . Quiero terminar con Bon, Bonnie**

 **Bonnie: . . . Buen chiste amigo, casi me da un infarto pese a estar muerto**

 **Axel: . . .**

 **Bonnie: Oh… no es un chiste, permíteme preguntar ¿Por qué?**

 **Axel: No es por ofender, pero… ya no me interesa estar con Bon**

 **Bonnie: Es esa chica castaña ¿No?**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?... ¡No! No saldría con ella ni aunque me pagaran y mira con lo que amo el dinero, pero… seamos realistas Bonnie, mi relación con Bon es toxica**

 **Bonnie: Pero…**

 **Axel: Las pocas veces que hemos hecho algo bonito el uno por el otro fue por mera necesidad, apenas me conoce… Bonnie, yo tendría una relación mejor contigo y eres su hermano, es triste**

 **Bonnie: Supongo que es un bonito halago pero… ugh, sabes que puedes morir ¿No? Estamos hablando de mi hermana**

 **Axel: Estaré bien… pero si muero, que sepas que siempre te ame…**

 **Bonnie: Sabía que el beso funcionaria**

Ambos se rieron, claramente estaban jugando… casi, lo de terminar su relación no era una broma, aunque pudiese causar el fin de los tiempos.

 **[Axel]**

 **[4 AM] En la oficina de los guardas…**

Luego de aquella platica con Bonnie, había regresado a su puesto de trabajo. Sin embargo no recibieron casi ningún ataque, apenas uno que otro y muy sencillo de evitar, al parecer no había mucho espíritu de caza en ese momento, y los nuevos integrantes de la pizzería ni se habían molestado en aparecer. Mientras que sus tres compañeros se encontraban con sus tonterías, aprovechaba el estar bajo protección para poder mirar las cámaras con calma.

Un sonido casi imperceptible, que poco a poco se fue agravando. Una radio descompuesta, dedujo fácilmente de quien se trataba. Bajo las cámaras y se encontró con la figura de la albina, la hermana del pelirrojo. Ni si quiera se molesto en mirar a los otros tres, se encontraba mirándole fijamente.

 **Mangle: Tengo que hablar contigo…**

 **Axel: ¿Conmigo?...**

 **Mangle: En privado**

Suspiro con pesadez, sentía que lo estaban llevando de un lado a otro sin reparo. Se levanto, y está vez sus amigos ni se molestaron en pararle. Luego de haber ido a una de las múltiples salas para los cumpleaños privados, la albina dejo de caminar, y se paro frente a frente, este solo se cruzo de brazos esperando.

 **Mangle: ¿Puedo matarte?**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Es una broma?**

La albina comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, mientras colocaba una expresión adorable como para estar pidiendo algo como eso.

 **Mangle: Te prometo que no te dolerá, será rápido**

 **Axel: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Y en todo caso… ¿Por qué quieres matarme?**

 **Mangle: ¿No te lo han dicho?...**

 **Axel: ¿Decirme qué?**

 **Mangle: . . . Max termino conmigo**

 **Axel: ¿En serio?...**

 **Mangle: Bueno, no lo dijo exactamente con palabras pero… últimamente este demasiado extraño. Solo hace su trabajo y se encierra hasta que toca matar al guarda de turno, por el día parece muy normal y feliz pero… ya casi nunca me habla ni me dice nada, tampoco a mi hermano**

 **Axel: Eso no explica por qué quieres matarme…**

 **Mangle: Él te tiene aún un poquito de rencor… quizás si me dejaras matarte volvería conmigo, o me dijera algo, por favor**

 **Axel: Mangle… conozco a Max. No volverá contigo, incluso si eres la que me mata, él es así…**

 **Mangle: Pero… ¿Hmph?...**

Ambos por pocos quedan sordos con un terrible chillido proveniente a la distancia. Un grito de dos chicas al unísono exclamando a los cuatro vientos "¡Mamá!", en ese instante pudo ver como la albina solo rodaba sus ojos, como si ya se esperase lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, en ese instante sus dos "hijas" hicieron acto de presencia.

 **Carl: ¡Mamá!**

 **Cherry: ¿Podemos ir a una fiesta mañana?**

 **Mangle: ¿Le preguntaron a su padre?...**

 **Carl: ¡Pero si casi nunca está! Siempre está ocupado…**

 **Cherry: Si, además es un amargado… sabes que siempre mata a cualquier chico que se nos acerca, incluso si solo es para pedir la hora**

 **Axel: . . . ¿Qué carajos?...**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que las dos niñas que recordaba eran todo lo contrario, si… seguramente su actitud no había cambiado en nada. Pero su imagen era ridículamente diferente, eran más altas y tenían un cuerpo más adulto… eran adolescentes, refregó sus manos contra sus ojos para tratar de asemejar la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos, no podía creer el cambió tan grande.

 **Carl: ¡Hola abuelo!**

 **Cherry: Cuanto tiempo… deberíamos hablar luego, pero ahora a lo importante. Mamá, sabes que no podemos pedirle nada a papá sin que sospeche de que haremos algo malo…**

 **Mangle: . . .**

 **Carl: ¡No todo el tiempo hacemos cosas malas!**

 **Mangle: La respuesta es no… su padre me matara si les dejo ir sin su consentimiento, asique la respuesta es la misma… pregúntenle a su padre**

 **Cherry: ¡Al menos intenta que nos deje ir!**

 **Mangle: Ugh… de acuerdo, lo intentare**

 **Ambas: ¡Gracias!**

Las dos chicas se piraron tan rápido como aparecieron saludando a su "abuelo" Axel, el cual seguía boquiabierto por lo que acababa de ver, y en parte sintiéndose mal por haber pensado que se veían muy atractivas. Sacudió su cabeza a la par que la albina retomaba la palabra y regreso a su conversación.

 **Mangle: Con lo de matarte…**

 **Axel: La respuesta sigue siendo la misma… no. Tratare de hablar con Max pero no te prometo nada, mi consejo personal es que sigas insistiendo y ver como resulta todo, pero de momento no puedo ofrecerte más**

 **Mangle: Lo entiendo… no te preocupes, no me interesan tus amigos. Y esas dos están tan metidas en sus celulares que seguro ni se molestan en aparecer**

 **Axel: Gracias… ojala pudiera serte de más ayuda**

 **Mangle: Está bien, al menos lo intentas… ya puedes irte**

El guarda asintió, y despidiéndose con su mano se regreso a la oficina, aún debía prepararse para la última hora, y probablemente también SU última hora.

 **[General]**

 **[5 AM] En la oficina de los guardas…**

Axel se había cansado de vigilar y solo estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla mientras se mecía con los pies en la mesa, la única que hacía algo era la castaña. Vigilaba las cámaras atentamente, y fue hasta casi un instante que por mera curiosidad cambio de cámara y se percato de que Lucas, el oso de la nueva banda se encontraba acercándose a la oficina ¿Qué no iban a no atacarlos esa noche?

 **Laura: C-Chicos…**

 **Emilio: Oh, mierda…**

Fueron cambiando de cámaras, en otra estaba el zorro azabache, y en otra se encontraba el rubio, ni siquiera se molestaban en ver que la cámara les observaba. Solo esperaban, en completa calma al tiempo indicado para pasar a la siguiente sala, en eso dejaron la cámara enfocada en el zorro, el cual estuvo a punto de moverse cuando se detuvo y saco de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un teléfono.

 **Laura: Dios…**

 **CJ: Si… tienen mejores teléfonos que los nuestros**

 **Emilio: Seguro pueden jugar pokémon GO, los muy hijos de puta**

 **Laura: Chicos… ¿No debería importarles más el hecho de que quieren matarnos a todos? Además… ¿¡Ese es el último del mercado!?**

 **Emilio: ¿Creen que si nos dejamos matar nos den teléfonos nuevos?...**

Axel suspiro, en ese momento deseo golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio… ¿En serio eran así? Si sus amigos y él eran tan estúpidos cuando estaban con vida ya no le sorprendía tanto que estuviesen a punto de palmar en más de una ocasión. Los tres llamaron su atención, y observaron por las cámaras como el zorro, al igual que los otros luego de revisar sus teléfonos se iban al lado opuesto de la oficina, hacía el salón principal, rápidamente cambiaron las cámaras y…

 **[Fonnie]**

 **En el salón principal…**

 **Fonnie: ¡Dense prisa chicos! ¡Ya casi llega!**

 **Max: ¡La próxima vez avisen con más tiempo!**

 **Fonnie: ¡Dejen de quejarse y ayuden a poner todo en su sitio!**

 **Los tres: ¡Si jefe!**

Los tres recién llegados se sumaron al resto y comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, globos caían, junto a distintos adornos mientras intentaban controlar el pánico y organizar todo adecuadamente para sorprender a la jefa. Fonnie se encontraba observando fuera y en el momento en que vio la figura de su madre aproximarse a la puerta exclamo "Todos a sus lugares" e importándole poco si todo estaba listo o no las luces fueron apagadas y todos se ocultaron.

 **Bon: ¿Qué?-…**

La coneja entro por la puerta y se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, en eso se encendieron de un instante a otro y todos los presentes saltaron de sus lugares en lo que un cartel caía del techo que ponía "Bienvenida a casa", y todos se acercaban a saludar, con la nueva banda a la cabeza por supuesto. Bon sonrió, ante la sorpresa que le prepararon tanto sus hijos como sus amigos.

 **Bon: Chicos, no era necesario…**

 **Lucas: Si que lo era**

 **Max: ¡Si! Se le hecho mucho de menos jefa… sin usted este lugar es un completo desastre, que bueno que tenemos a Fonnie**

 **Fonnie: Bienvenida mamá…**

En ese momento la coneja fue bombardeada con preguntas "¿Cómo era el sitio al que fue?" "¿Había otro Freddy con retraso?" y demás preguntas, entre risas y un alegre ambiente. Todo era relajación y alegría hasta que uno se volteo, causando que el resto hiciese lo mismo y un silenció incomodo invadiera todo, cuando todos se encontraron con el guarda "bajo protección" de la pizzería, en ese momento Bonnie trago saliva secamente mientras el resto observaba con confusión.

 **[Axel]**

 **Facundo: ¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de tu oficina?**

 **Lucas: Tú relájate… que sabemos lo que paso, puede venir si quiere**

 **Bon: ¿A-Axel?... me alegro de-…**

 **Axel: No sigas, solo tengo una cosa que decir…**

La mayoría no dijo nada, solo por querer escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo de entre todos Bonnie se mostraba muy incomodo, algo aterrorizado si se buscaba una definición más exacta. Suspiro, se sumergió unos segundos en su cabeza buscando las palabras y finalmente rompió el silenció que atormentaba esa sala.

 **Axel: Terminamos, Bon**

Todos quedaron en completo silenció, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos casi todos estallaron en risas salvo Bonnie y Springtrap los cuales solo observaban sin decir absolutamente nada, observando en completo silenció. Pero poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando cuando la mayoría se percato de que ninguno de los dos, tanto la coneja como el guarda estaban riendo, finalmente el silenció regreso.

 **Bon: Si es una broma-…**

 **Axel: No lo es**

 **Bon: ¿P-Por qué?...**

 **Axel: Seamos sinceros… no me conoces de nada, las pocas veces que hemos hecho algo bueno el uno por el otro es por obligación o por benefició, nuestra relación es mala por más que todos se nieguen a verlo**

 **Bon: Eso es una tontería…**

 **Axel: ¿Si? De acuerdo… ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?**

 **Bon: Es el… es en el… ¿Veinte de marzo?...**

 **Fonnie: Ugh… mamá, es el veintisiete de marzo**

 **Axel: ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?**

 **Bon: . . . Morado**

 **Facundo: Azul…**

 **Axel: Una más fácil ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta además del dinero?...**

 **Bon: ¿Salir con tus amigos?...**

 **Max: Las armas, hasta yo se eso y lo odio…**

 **Bon: Chicos, no me están ayudando…**

Todos se llevaron un buen susto cuando de entre todos salió el oso castaño, el mismísimo Freddy, empujando a sus compañeros y observando a Axel con gran molestia en su rostro, lo que causo el asombro de todos es que sus ojos se encontraban rectos, normales como si no hubiera sufrido ese daño de hace ya tiempo.

 **Freddy: ¿¡Pero qué coño te pasas!? ¿¡Quieres matarnos a todos!?**

 **Fonnie: ¿Freddy?...**

 **Golden: Cálmate Freddy…**

 **Freddy: ¡No voy a calmarme! Nos vamos a morir y será por culpa de este idiota que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca o dejar de cagarla**

 **Max: Freddy…**

 **Fonnie: Reunión más tarde, a solas**

El castaño se cruzo de brazos, seguía enojado y refunfuñaba mientras aún la mayoría intentaba comprender como recupero su inteligencia cuando hace unos segundos estaba con su mirada "normal". Incluso Axel, que estaba en medio tardo un poco en recuperar la compostura de esa imagen y volver al tema principal. Por su parte, la coneja se encontraba con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

 **Axel: Esto es lo mejor…**

 **Foxy: ¡Este imbécil nos quiere matar a todos!**

 **Max: ¡Te llevare conmigo al infierno por esto!**

 **Bon: . . . Iré a… mi escenario**

 **Todos: ¿Hmph?**

La coneja comenzaba a retirarse, sin encarar a nadie. Su hijo, al igual que sus tres compañeros intentaron pararle.

 **Fonnie: ¿Mamá?...**

 **Bon: Quiero estar sola ¿Si?... diviértanse un rato más antes de abrir que pronto tendremos que volver al trabajo**

La coneja se retiro, Axel estuvo a punto de avanzar para intentar acercarse un poco y ver si podía calmar un poco las cosas, pues la mayoría le observaba o con molestia o simplemente estaban ocupados viendo a Bon, sin embargo no logro avanzar nada pues una mano le empujo brutamente y le hizo caer al suelo, al levantar la vista se encontró con la fría mirada del zorro azabache, que se había puesto en medio.

 **Max: Te dan inmunidad y por eso ya te crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿Eh? Debí matarte cuando tuve mi oportunidad…**

 **Lucas: ¡Max! No empeores las cosas…**

 **Max: ¿Quién diablos crees que eres? Nadie te pidió regresar, y ahora que lo haces pones todo patas arribas. Tenemos suerte de que no haya decidido matarnos a todos aquí mismo y ahora por tu estupidez…**

 **Axel: Sabes que tengo razón…**

 **Max: ¡Oh! Ahora tú eres la victima, el señor perfecto… te quejas mucho de Bon pero no te molestas en verte a ti mismo. Te la vives de cama en cama con incluso otras que sabes que tienen compromiso… ¡Joder! Incluso te has follado a las novias de tus mejores amigos, no eres para nada confiable e incluso me atrevería a decir que eres una pésima opción como relación… en mi vida eh visto una mujer capaz de soportar a alguien como tú**

 **Fonnie: Detente, ya fue suficiente…**

 **Max: No solo fue su culpa, también es tuya… la próxima vez que decidas poner en juego toda nuestra maldita existencia, ten en cuenta que eres tan pésimo en esto como ella, capullo… ¡Limpien este lugar! Tú, ven conmigo…**

 **Fonnie: Pero pidió que la dejásemos sola…**

 **Max: Es tu propia madre, Fonnie y tú… si sabes lo que te conviene comenzaras a cerrar la boca y comportarte como es debido, después de todo estarás aquí hasta tu ultimo respiro…**

 **Axel: . . .**

Max se retiro, llevándose consigo a rastras al conejo que se mostraba algo temeroso de ir en busca de su madre, pues temía que los matase a ambos por romper su petición. El resto ignoro al guarda, y comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Todo era silenció salvo por el movimiento a su alrededor, nadie le dirigía la palabra o hacía contacto con él, y lo último que escucho esa noche fue el grito de los niños anunciando su victoria en las seis de la mañana, pero nunca antes una victoria le supo tan amarga.

* * *

 **¡6 AM! ¡Primera noche completada!**

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo!**

 **Si, probablemente si a alguno le gusto este capítulo me mate por cortarlo aquí. Pero el reinicio ya esta confirmado. Igual quiero aclarar una cosa y es que pese a que la tres recibirá un cambio y buen lavado de cara, la cuatro no se desechara… hay gente a la que le gusta esta línea temporal, e incluso si no fuera así la cuatro no va a recibir prácticamente nada de cambios, por lo que se pausara hasta que se termine la tres y se retome desde este punto.**

 **Quizás, mientras se este subiendo la tres modifique la cuatro mientras no miren. Solo pegare este capítulo que se separo en dos en uno y el prólogo con el inicio, no sé alteren que será todo lo mismo pero más organizado, asique tendrán que retomar la historia desde este punto luego de la tres remasterizada.**

 **Y bueno… eso sería todo, estén atentos que seguro en una semana o dos se sube la nueva versión de la cuatro. Y volverá la sección de respuestas de comentarios… que tanto hecho de menos, viejos tiempos.**

 **Eso sería todo, oh… casi, si todo va bien puede que suba un proyecto que tengo en mente a Wattpad, se podría decir que es una secuela "espiritual" de Almas creepypastas, que para los más viejos de mi perfil saben de lo que hablo, incluso incluirá invitación de OC´s por si os interesa.**

 **Ahora si… eso si ya es todo.**

 **¡Saludos y estad atentos a la nueva versión de la tres! (Pues se subirá como nueva historia)**

 **-Nexo.**


End file.
